Das Glück des Funken
by Anna Norin
Summary: Wie hat Haymitch seine Spiele gewonnen? Wie/Wer war er, als er in die Arena musste? Was musste er im Kampf um Leben und Tod durchstehen? Dies ist seine Geschichte. Die Geschichte der 50. Hungerspiele.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hallo meine Lieben! Das ist es also, meine erste Fanfiction. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß mit dieser Geschichte! Ich denke ihr werdet sofort merken, wo die Geschichte anfängt :) Die Geschichte basiert auf den Informationen aus Buch 2 (Catching Fire), wo einmal kurz erklärt wird, wie Haymitch seine Spiele gewonnen hat. Ich habe diese Informationen genommen und die Geschichte drumherum gesponnen. Da ich die Bücher auf Englisch gelesen habe, kann es sein, dass ich einige Passagen oder Begriffe falsch übersetzt habe oder sie in der deutschen Version komplett anders sind. Wenn ihr etwas findet, lasst es mich doch bitte wissen! Solltet ihr die Bücher nicht gelesen und nur den Film gesehen haben, macht das nichts. Ihr solltet trotzdem allem folgen können. Außerdem habe ich ein paar Eindrücke von dem Film hier mit einfließen lassen!

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Figuren, noch die Geschichte. Alles gehört Suzanne Collins oder Lionsgate! I do not own these characters or the story. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins oder Lionsgate.

* * *

Kapitel 1

Weißes, grelles Sonnenlicht blendet mich. Es brennt mir in den Augen und ich kneife meine Lieder zu. Es schmerzt. Ich versuche sie langsam wieder zu öffnen, doch das Licht wird immer heller und ich halte mir schützend die Hand vor mein Gesicht.

Ich höre wunderschönes Vogelgezwitscher über mir. Das nächste was ich wahrnehme ist der überwältigende Duft von tausenden von Blumen. Der unglaublich Drang die Quelle dieses Geruchs zu erblicken lässt mich Helligkeit vergessen und ich öffne meine Augen einen Spalt breit. Ich blicke durch meine Wimpern hindurch, aber kann so nichts erkennen. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen und alles ist Blau schattiert. Doch als meine Augen sich langsam an die Sonne gewöhnen und ich mich traue, sie ganz zu öffnen, erblicke ich ein wunderschönes Farbenmeer zu meinen Füßen. Alles leuchtet in Rosa-, Gelb-, Rot- und Orangetönen, und vereinzelt sieht man grüne und mitternachtsblaue Flecken, die ein intensives Leuchten abgeben. Die Wiese scheint aus nichts anderem als Blüten zu bestehen. Es ist nicht wie zu Hause, wo auf den Wiesen nahe des Zaunes vereinzelt Wildblümchen wachsen. Ich habe noch nie etwas schöneres in meinem Leben gesehen oder gerochen.

Ich versuche ein paar der Blumen an ihrem Aussehen und Geruch zu erkennen, doch sie sind mir alle fremd. Ich will mich schon vorwärts bewegen und eine Hand voll dieser wunderschönen Pflanzen pflücken- vielleicht könnte ich Jasmine einen Strauss mitbringen, sie liebt Blumen über alles- als eine laute Stimme _„Dreißig" _ruft.

Mir ist als hätte man mich in Eiswasser getaucht. In mir zieht sich alles zusammen und ich bekomme keine Luft mehr.

Die Arena!

Mein Herz scheint für einige Sekunden auszusetzen und dann umso heftiger zu schlagen.

Was war geschehen? Wie konnte ich vergessen haben wo ich mich befinde?

Hektisch blicke ich mich um.

Da stehen sie. Alle siebenundvierzig Tribute auf ihren runden Metallplattformen, die in einem exakten Kreis angeordnet sind. Ich sehe das Mädchen aus Zwölf, Maysilee Donner. Sie steht nur fünf Plattformen zu meiner Linken. Sie scheint sich ebenfalls nicht bewusst zu sein, wo sie ist und was uns bevorsteht. Ihr Blick ist starr auf die Blumen unter ihr gerichtet.

Ich schaue die Anderen an und ihnen scheint es ähnlich zu ergehen.

„_Zwanzig"_

Ich reiße mich von dem Anblick der Tribute los und meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt nun dem Füllhorn, welches genau in der Mitte des Kreises liegt, den die Tribute bilden. Es sieht anders aus, als in den letzten Spielen. Seine Oberfläche glänzt golden statt dem üblichen matten Grau-Schwarz und es ist mit Schnörkeln und Ornamenten verziert. Seine Öffnung befindet sich fast auf einer Linie mit mir, sodass ich hineinblicken und die Rücksäcke, Päckchen und Waffen in seinem Inneren inspizieren kann.

Ein Gitter an dem verschiedene Messer hängen, ein paar Schwerter, drei Bögen mit jeweils einem Köcher, verschiedene Speere...

Um das Füllhorn herum liegen zwar ein paar Rucksäcke, doch sie sind klein und enthalten vermutlich nicht besonders viel. Die mit den wichtigen Dingen, den Dingen, die man zum überleben braucht, liegen nahe des Füllhorns und somit auch in der Nähe der Waffen.

Wenn ich ein gutes Paket erwischen will, muss ich schnell sein. Ich habe zwar gute Reflexe, doch ich bin nie ein schneller Läufer gewesen. Aber waren die anderen auf kurzen Strecken schneller?

Ich muss es wohl riskieren, wenn ich etwas brauchbares erwischen möchte.

Und wohin dann?

Eine grauer Berg mit schneebedecktem Gipfel ragt zu meiner Rechten auf. Vor mir liegt eine Ebene die in Hügeln ausläuft, welche zweifellos zu dem Berg führen. Hinter mir liegt eine Anhöhe und ich kann nicht sehen was dahinter liegt. Es könnte alles sein.

Zu meiner linken, weit entfernt ein Wald, der sich Bergab erstreckt. Ja, das ist meine beste Chance.

„_Zehn"_

Ich richte meinen Blick wieder auf das Füllhorn. Alles um mich herum verschwimmt zu einem Tunnel und das einzige was ich sehen kann, ist die runde Öffnung des Horns, die wie das riesige Maul eines Monsters vor mir aufragt. Ein Monster, das nur darauf wartet uns zu verschlingen und welches die Päckchen in seinem Inneren als Köder benutzt.

Ich mache mich bereit loszulaufen, und spanne sämtliche Muskeln meines Körpers an. Ich bin wie die Sehne eines Bogens, die zurückgezogen wird und nur darauf wartet losgelassen zu werden.

„_Fünf"_

Ich halte den Atem an und spüre, wie das Blut durch meinen Kopf pulsiert.

„_Vier"_

„_Drei"_

Es fühlt sich an, als ob eiserne Ketten sich um meinen Körper zusammenziehen und mich bewegungsunfähig machen.

„_Zwei"_

„_Eins"_

„KNALL"

Bevor ich überhaupt realisiere, was passiert, bin ich schon nicht mehr auf meiner Plattform und spurte direkt auf einen braunen Rucksack zu, der neben dem Gitter mit den Messern liegt.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden erreiche ich das Füllhorn und packe mir den Beutel. Ohne groß nachzudenken schnappe ich mir zwei Messer und einen Speer und renne wieder hinaus.

Ich sehe fünf Tribute auf mich zukommen. Der erste der mich erreicht, ein dreizehnjähriger Junge aus Sieben, rennt einfach an mir vorbei. Die nächsten zwei ebenfalls. Der vierte ist ein Karriero aus Zwei. Sein Gesicht ist zu einer Grimasse verzogen und von Schweiß bedeckt. Als er näher kommt, bemerke ich, dass es weniger eine Grimasse, als vielmehr ein teuflisches Grinsen ist.

Er versucht mich im Laufen niederzuschlagen und zielt mit der Kante seiner Hand direkt auf meinen Hals. Ich werfe mich zu Boden und rolle unter seinem ausgestreckten Arm hindurch. Ich habe noch genügend Geschwindigkeit, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und weiter zu rennen. Der fünfte Tribut, ein Mädchen, weicht mir aus und ich habe nun freien Weg zum Wald.

Ohne mich umzusehen renne ich weiter, bis ich die Bäume erreiche.

Ich verstecke mich hinter einem großen Baumstamm und versuche mir die Träger des Rucksacks um die Schultern zu schlingen, doch ich verheddere mich immer wieder. Ich hole ein paar mal tief Luft.

Schließlich schaffe ich es. Ich schiebe die Messer in den Gürtel und mit dem Speer in meiner rechten Hand renne ich den Abhang hinunter, immer weiter in das schützende Dickicht von Bäumen.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ich bin sicher schon eine Stunde gerannt und der Abhang ist einem stetigen auf und ab des Bodens gewichen, als ich die Kanonen höre. Ich bleibe stehen um die Schüsse zu zählen. Ich weiß nicht was ich erwartet habe, aber als es selbst nach fünfzehn nicht vorbei ist, macht sich Beklommenheit in mir breit. Ohne zu atmen warte ich bis es wieder still wird. Achtzehn. Achtzehn von achtundvierzig waren tot. Wir wussten alle, dass das Blutbad am Füllhorn schlimmer werden würde als sonst, aber selbst diejenigen unter uns die am realistischsten denken, haben viel weniger erwartet.

Und dann erreichte mich die ganze Tragweite dieser Zahl. Achtzehn Tribute weniger! Achtzehn Tribute, die nun keine Gefahr mehr darstellen.

Ich frage mich, ob die anderen aus Zwölf überlebt haben.

Das jüngere der Mädchen, Claire, ist gerade erst zwölf geworden. Jasmine ist mit ihrer großen Schwester befreundet, doch ich habe nie mehr als ein paar Worte mir ihr gewechselt. Die Leute sagen immer, sie lebe in ihrer eigenen Welt und hätte eine blühende Fantasie. Aber kann man es ihr verdenken?

Das andere Mädchen ist nur um einen Monat jünger als ich. Sie geht in meine Klasse, doch ich habe sie nie wirklich bemerkt, geschweige denn mit ihr geredet. Der Junge, Micha, geht in die Klasse unter mir. Ich habe ihn nie groß beachtet, da er aus einer der wohlhabenderen Familien kommt, aber soviel ich weiß, hat er drei kleine Geschwister.

Letztendlich aber, ist das einzige was uns hier in der Arena trennt, der körperliche Zustand indem wir uns befinden. Diejenigen, die ihr ganzes Leben genug zu essen gehabt haben, sind zwar stärker, leiden aber mehr unter dem schon bald einsetzenden Hunger, und die, die sich nie haben satt essen können, macht der Hunger zwar weniger aus, aber sie sind bei weitem nicht so stark.

Ein knacken der Zweige über meinem Kopf reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sehe hoch und bemerke den grau-braunen Vogel der mich mit seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen mustert. Ich habe noch nie so einen Vogel gesehen. Er ist nicht besonders groß, wie eine Ente vielleicht. Weiße, fast silberne Streifen durchziehen seine Federn an seiner Brust. Er stößt einen merkwürdig dunklen Schrei aus, der viel zu tief für seinen kleinen Körper zu sein scheint, dann fliegt er weg. Das lenkt meinen Blick zum Himmel.

Dem Stand der Sonne nach laufe ich nach Osten. Ich erlaube mir einen Moment um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ich scheine immer noch alleine in diesem Teil des Waldes zu sein, aber wer weiß, ob nicht gerade einer von ihnen auf dem Weg zu mir ist. Ich habe mir keine genaue Strategie überlegt, bevor ich in die Arena kam, da ich keine Ahnung hatte was mich erwartete. Ich sehe mich um. Die Bäume hier sind nicht besonders hoch, zumindest nicht so hoch wie ich sie gewöhnt bin. Der höchste in meiner Umgebung ragt nur etwa sechs Meter in den Himmel und außerdem sind es größtenteils Nadelbäume. Wir haben zwar nicht viele zu Hause, doch ich erinnere mich genau an das Gefühl, wie es ist durch sie hindurch zu klettern. Es ist nicht besonders angenehm. Das bedeutet zwei Dinge: Einerseits bieten sie nicht viel Schutz, wenn man auf Bäume Klettern will, um etwa auf ihnen zu übernachten. Andererseits heißt das, dass es für die anderen unmöglich sein wird, jemanden von dort oben aus aufzulauern, was ein besonderer Nachteil für die sein wird, die einen Bogen tragen.

Langsam wurde ich wieder unruhig. Ich hatte noch nicht genug Abstand zwischen mich und den Rest der Gruppe gebracht und ich sollte mich nicht ausruhen. Noch nicht.

Ich beschließe weiter nach Osten zu laufen, da mich diese Richtung weiter vom Füllhorn, und somit auch von den Tributen wegführen wird.

Also renne ich weiter. Doch schon nach einer Viertelstunde muss ich mein Tempo drosseln, da meine Beinmuskeln langsam aber sicher den Tribut für die letzte Stunde zollen.

_Verdammt!_ Nicht einmal zwei Stunden in der Arena und schon die ersten Anzeichen von Müdigkeit.

Nichtsdestotrotz muss ich weitergehen. Ich trabe nun mehr, als ich renne und versuche stets die Sonne auf meiner rechten Seite zu haben.

Die Umgebung scheint sich nicht zu ändern. Immer die gleichen Bäume, Steine und Gräser. Seltsames Vogelgezwitscher begleitet mich, und auch das scheint sich nicht zu ändern, als ob die Vögel mich begleiten würden. Manchmal blicke ich zu den Baumspitzen hinauf, um einen Blick auf die Sänger zu erhaschen, doch ich bekommen keinen mehr zu Gesicht.

Nach weiteren dreißig Minuten beginnt meine Kehle auszutrocknen und meine Schritte werden immer unsicherer.

Ich laufe einen Hang hinauf und stoße mich so kräftig wie möglich vom Boden ab, um schnell hinauf zu gelangen.

Als ich den höchsten Punkt erreiche, stelle ich mit Entsetzten fest, dass der Hang auf der anderen Seite steil abfällt. Ich will noch bremsen, aber meine Schuhe rutschen auf den am Boden liegenden Nadeln aus und ich stürze hinunter.

Der Fall dauert nicht lange, aber der Aufprall ist dennoch schmerzhaft. Sternchen tanzen vor meinen Augen und ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckt meine linke Schulter und Hüfte.

Ich bleibe einige Minuten liegen und hoffe inständig nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Es wäre fatal jetzt auszufallen, da ich noch nicht genug Abstand zwischen mich und die anderen gebracht habe, und ich für ungewisse Zeit vollkommen schutzlos sein würde.

Als der Nebel in meinem Kopf sich zu legen scheint und ich nicht mehr nur rote und weiße Punkte sehe, versuche ich mich langsam aufzusetzen, wobei ich darauf bedacht bin, meine linke Seite nicht zu belasten. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, als das Pochen in meinem Kopf wieder schlimmer wird. Das Atmen fällt schwer, doch es funktioniert. Ich unterdrücke ein Stöhnen und schaffe es mich gegen den Erdhang zu setzen, von dem ich gerade gefallen bin. Ich blicke nach oben. Es war kein tiefer Sturz, vielleicht drei Meter. Langsam streife ich den Rucksack von meinem Rücken und lege ihn neben mich.

Innerlich verfluche ich mich für meine Dummheit. Das war wirklich das letzte, was ich hatte gebrauchen können. Ich berühre vorsichtig meine Schulter. Sie scheint nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Vermutlich ist es nur eine leichte Prellung. Was mir wirklich Sorgen bereitet ist meine Hüfte. Das Luftholen schmerzt immer noch und es pocht wie verrückt.

Ich kenne mich nicht besonders gut mit Verletzungen aus. Ich erkenne eine Grippe oder Erkältung, aber das war es auch schon.

Ich hole noch ein paar mal zitternd Luft und versuche den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke mit meiner rechten Hand zu öffnen. Zu meiner Erleichterung klappt es ohne weitere Probleme. Ich fummle einige Zeit am Ende des Reißverschlusses um die zwei Teile voneinander zu lösen, doch schließlich gelingt es mir. Ich bemerke, dass das Hemd, welches ich unter der Jacke trage erstaunlicherweise nicht klitschnass ist. _Gutes Material_, denke ich.

Ich versuche mich so gerade wie möglich hinzusetzen. Innerlich bereite ich mich auf eine erneute Schmerzwelle vor. Ich halte den Atem an und beginne mein Hemd langsam über meine Rippen zu ziehen. Zischend stoße ich die Luft aus. Ich zwinge mich erneut zu atmen und mache weiter. Es dauert einige Minuten, doch schließlich schaffe ich es, das Hemd über die verletzte Stelle zu schieben. Ich versuche meine Rippen zu inspizieren ohne mich viel zu bewegen. Nun, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Eine etwa faustgroße, lila-blaue Schwellung breitet sich über meinen Rippen aus. Ich taste die Stelle vorsichtig ab. Ich kann es zwar nicht so gut beurteilen, aber ich glaube nicht das etwas gebrochen ist. Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung mit Brüchen, das einzige was ich mir je gebrochen habe, war ein Finger, doch ich hörte einmal wie unsere Heilerin meiner Mutter erklärte, wie sie einen Bruch erkennen kann und ihn behandeln soll.

Ich beginne die Rippen um die Schwellung herum abzutasten- alles in Ordnung. Nun es ist wohl nur eine Prellung. Ich habe gehört, dass solche Prellungen oft genauso schmerzen wie Brüche, wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Ich ziehe mein Hemd wieder hinunter und schlage meine Jacke darüber.

Ich werde wohl noch eine Weile hier sitzen bleiben müssen. Laufen oder rennen wäre in diesem Zustand nicht möglich. Ich würde keine zweihundert Meter weit kommen.

Ich mustere meine Umgebung. Es sieht nicht anders aus als der Wald durch den ich bisher gelaufen bin. Ca. fünf Meter vor mir fällt das Gelände wieder leicht ab, sodass ich ein Stück weit hinunter sehen kann. Der Hang unter dem ich liege zieht sich zwanzig bis dreißig Meter in die Länge. Er sieht fast wie eine riesige Schanze aus- wie die, die wir als kleine Kinder immer aus Schnee gebaut haben, um mit flachen Brettern über sie drüber zu rutschen.

Die Spitze des Hangs ist leicht vornüber gewölbt, es kann mich also keiner, der von oben hinunter blickt sehen. Außerdem würde er mich, zumindest teilweise, vor möglichem Regen schützen.

Überall um mich herum sind Bäume und dichtes Unterholz, was wohl heißt, dass ich noch mitten im Wald bin.

Ich entferne die Messer aus meinem Gürtel. Erst jetzt bemerke ich wie gefährlich es gewesen ist, sie auf diese Weise zu tragen. Ich hätte mit Leichtigkeit auf sie fallen können. Einmal mehr verfluche ich meine Leichtsinnigkeit.

Ich betrachte sie genauer. Eines hat einen Gummigriff und eine schlanke, aber sehr scharfe, zwanzig Zentimeter lange Schneide. Das zweite ist schwerer. Sein Griff ist aus Metall und die Klinge sieht um einiges gefährlicher aus. Sie ist ungefähr dreißig Zentimeter groß. Vom Griff weg, sind die ersten paar Zentimeter mit Widerhaken versehen, die zweifellos einigen Schaden anrichten können.

Ich lege beide Messer griffbereit neben mir auf den Boden und sehe mich nach dem Speer um, den ich während des Sturzes losgelassen habe. Er liegt nicht weit von mir entfernt auf dem Boden. Vielleicht... Wenn ich mich strecke, kann ich ihn vielleicht mit meinem linken Fuß erreichen und ihn zu mir rollen. Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Die Aussicht mich schon wieder zu bewegen, versetzt mich nicht gerade in Hochstimmung. Ich bewege mich sehr langsam und mit größtmöglicher Vorsicht. Ich stütze mich mit meinen Händen am Boden ab und versuche das meiste Gewicht auf meinen rechten Arm zu verlagern. Langsam schiebe ich meinen Körper nach vorne, wobei ich mich mit meinem rechten Bein in der Luft halte. Ich wechsele von meinen Handflächen auf die Kanten meiner Unterarme und rücke mit der Hilfe meines rechten Beines noch ein kleines Stück weiter vor.

Ich strecke mich soweit aus, wie meine Rippen es erlauben und stoße nun mit der Spitze von meinem Fuß an den Schaft des Speeres. Ich versuche ihn in meine Richtung zu rollen, doch ich stoße ihn nur noch weiter von mir weg. Genervt stöhne ich auf. Das Pochen in Schulter und Hüfte wird wieder schlimmer und die Atmung fällt immer schwerer. Ich zwinge mich tief Luft zu holen und schiebe mich noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter vor. Ich erreiche den Speer mit meinem Fußballen und lege ihn mit größter Vorsicht auf den Schaft. Dann, ganz langsam, ziehe ich den Fuß zurück in meine Richtung. Zu meiner Erleichterung bewegt sich der Speer mit ihm. Ich hebe den Fuß an und setze ihn erneut auf dem Speer ab. So mache ich ein paar mal weiter.

Anziehen, anheben, absetzen. Anziehen, anheben, absetzten.

Ich bewege mich zurück nach hinten. Stück für Stück lehne ich mich wieder an den Hang und ziehe die Waffe so nahe an mich heran, dass ich ich sie mit der Hand greifen kann.

Ich wechsle den Speer von der linken Hand in die rechte und benutze sein Ende als Stütze, um mich noch ein bisschen weiter aufzusetzen.

Ich bleibe eine Minute still sitzen und warte darauf, dass das stetige Pochen und Drücken in Schulter und Hüfte abklingt. Doch ich warte vergebens.

„Oh Gott, reiß dich zusammen!"

Verbissen nehme ich den Speer auf meinen Schoß. Ich inspiziere ihn genauer. Er ist wegen seiner Leichtigkeit vermutlich aus Aluminium gefertigt. Mit Bedauern stelle ich fest, dass er keinen Widerhaken hat. Diese sind vor allem bei der Jagd unglaublich praktisch. Das Wild würde nicht weit kommen, wenn so ein Speer sich ihn ihm verhaken würde.

Ich hätte mir mehr Zeit nehmen sollen. Nur ein paar Sekunden mehr im Füllhorn und ich hätte meine Waffen besser aussuchen können.

Seufzend lege ich den Speer zu den Messern und ziehe den Rucksack auf meine Beine. Er ist prall gefüllt. Voller Erwartung schlage ich den Deckel zurück und öffne den Reißverschluss darunter. Das erste, was ich herausziehe, ist eine dünne, zusammengerollte Decke. Ich untersuche das Material. Es fühlt sich nicht besonders weich an, eher glatt, wie die Oberfläche der Jacke die ich trage. Wasserabweisend nehme ich an. Sie sieht nicht besonders warm aus, aber wer weiß, wie kalt es hier in der Nacht werden kann. Womöglich werde ich noch sehr dankbar für sie sein. Außerdem hat sie die Farbe des Waldbodens um mich herum, ein schmutziges Braun. Das heißt es würde sich besonders Nachts gut als Tarndecke eignen.

Ich lege sie neben mich auf den Boden und widme mich wieder dem Rucksack. Ich fasse hinein und das nächste was ich in der Hand halte ist eine Flasche, vermutlich aus irgendeinem Stahl. Ich versuche sie zu öffnen, doch der Deckel ist so fest draufgeschraubt, dass ich es nicht schaffe ihn zu drehen ohne einen Schmerz in meinem linken Arm zu verursachen. Also klemme ich mir die Flasche zwischen die Beine und drehe mit der rechten Hand. Ich rieche an dem Inhalt, doch kann nichts merkwürdiges oder unnormales feststellen. Ich nippe vorsichtig daran und stelle erleichtert fest, dass es nur Wasser kühles, erfrischendes Wasser.

Ich trinke ein paar große Schlucke und zwinge mich dann aufzuhören. Ich sehe die Flasche an. Sie enthält ein bis zwei Liter, also muss ich mir das, was noch da ist, genau einteilen.

Ich lege sie zu der Decke und hole als nächstes zwei Päckchen heraus. Ich schnüre das eine auf und stelle fest, dass es getrocknete Früchte enthält. Ich schiebe mir eine Scheibe Apfel in den Mund und öffne das andere. Trockenfleisch.

Ich widerstehe dem Drang gleich einen Streifen zu essen und verschnüre beide Päckchen sorgfältig. Außerdem ziehe ich noch drei Kraftriegel aus dem Rucksack. So ähnliche gab es auf der Fahrt zum Kapitol. Sie sättigen nicht besonders, aber sie stärken und machen wacher.

Alles was sich jetzt noch in dem Rucksack befindet, sind eine Schachtel Streichhölzer, ein dünnes, aber robustes Seil und zwei längliche Stangen, die mit einer gelblich-grünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt sind. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihnen anfangen soll. Ich hebe sie mir unter die Augen und beobachte durch die durchsichtige Hülle hindurch, wie die Flüssigkeit in ihnen hin und her schwappt.

Ich beschließe, sie mir ein anderes Mal genauer anzusehen und stopfe sie zurück in den Rucksack.

Das gleiche mache ich mit allen anderen Dingen, die ich gerade ausgepackt habe.

Ich befestige außerdem das kleinere der Messer an einem Gurt an der Außenseite des Rucksacks.

Ich lege ihn links von mir auf den Boden und das andere Messer auf die rechte Seite. Den Speer lege ich auf meinen Schoß- jederzeit griffbereit.

Ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen den Hang und blicke in den Himmel. Kleine, flauschig aussehende Wolken ziehen weit oben vorüber. Der Sonne nach zu urteilen ist es noch für etwa drei Stunden hell. Ich beschließe noch eine halbe Stunde hier zu warten und mir dann einen sicheren Platz für die Nacht zu suchen. Zumindest so sicher, wie es in der Arena möglich ist.

Ich versuche zu rekonstruieren, was genau am Füllhorn passiert ist. Wie konnte ich mich so sehr ablenken lassen. Ich erinnere mich an den Moment, als sich die Glasröhre um mich geschlossen hat, sobald ich mich auf die Platte stellte. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich zu Marleen umdrehte. Auch wenn sie mir als Mentorin nicht besonders viel genutzt hat, hätte ich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher gebraucht, als einen kurzen, zustimmenden, aufmunternden Blick ihrerseits. Stattdessen sah ich sie aus dem Raum verschwinden. Sie blickte nicht einmal zurück. Vermutlich nimmt sie an, dass ich in ein paar Tagen einfach nur ein weiteres totes Kind sein werde, dass sie in der letzten Woche seines Lebens am Hals gehabt hatte. Nun ich habe nicht vor so schnell zu sterben.

In den seltenen Fällen, in denen ich sie etwas gefragt habe, musste ich ihr jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen. Vielleicht liegt es an ihrem Alter oder vielleicht hat sie nur schon zu viele sterben gesehen ,aber sie, genau wie mein Team von Stylisten, hat mir in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich geholfen. Die Stylisten waren jedenfalls genauso einfallsreich wie eh und je. In den Wagen hatten wir aus Zwölf so viel Kohlenstaub auf Körper und Gesicht, dass wir beinahe nicht mehr als menschliche Wesen zu erkennen waren. Und bei den Interviews war es nicht besser. Die Mädchen trugen schwarze Kleider, die bei jedem Schritt etwas Kohlenstaub zu Boden rieseln ließen. Wir Jungen trugen einfache, schwarze Smokings. Fantastisch. Genau so begeistert man die Masse.

Also musste ich mir selbst helfen, indem ich ganz Panem wissen ließ, was ich von meinen Gegnern halte: Dass sie ein Haufen Idioten sind. Die Möglichkeit mich erst dumm zu stellen und dann in der Arena alle zu überraschen liegt mir nicht besonders, also habe ich die Offensive gewählt. Und dem Publikum hat es natürlich gefallen. Diese naiven Kapitolmenschen. Schon bei dem Gedanken an sie wird mir schlecht.

Und unsere Mentorin scherte sich nicht besonders um uns. Da sie die einzige noch lebende Gewinnerin aus Zwölf ist, mussten wir sie uns teilen. Sie begleitete zwar mich zur Plattform, die anderen wurde von ihren Stylisten begleitet, doch schien sie mich nicht wirklich zu bevorzugen. Ich hätte jeder sein können, es hätte nichts geändert.

Also brachte sie mich zur Plattform und verließ mich ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ich gehe weiter in meinen Gedanken. Ich erinnere mich an den Anflug von Panik, als sich die Plattform bewegte. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, ist das grelle Sonnenlicht. Ich habe mir die Hand vor die Augen gehalten und dann... Der Duft! Der unbeschreibliche Duft der vielen, wunderschönen Blumen auf der Wiese. Es war ein berauschendes und lähmendes Gefühl zugleich.

Aber wie ist es möglich, dass sie mich ganze dreißig Sekunden in ihren Bann ziehen konnten. Rückblickend kommt es mir nur wie ein kurzer Moment vor. Vermutlich war das nur ein weiterer Trick der Spielmacher. Was wäre es denn für ein Jubel-Jubiläum, wenn nicht schon am Anfang etwas für die Tribute gehörig schief gehen würde. So wie es scheint, ging es nicht nur mir so. Ich war als erster am Füllhorn und die anderen waren noch ein ganzes Stück weit davon entfernt, als ich wieder hinaus rannte. Zweifellos hatten die Spielmacher vor, den Kampf um die Waffen, Lebensmittel und lebenswichtigen Dinge so groß und blutig wie möglich zu machen. Nun ja, es gab achtzehn Tote. Das heißt sie hatten vollen Erfolg.

Ich bin gespannt wie viele Karrieros überlebt haben. In der Regel bringen sie sich nicht gegenseitig beim Blutbad um, sondern eliminieren alle „leichten" Opfer zusammen, um sich anschließend zusammenzuschließen und den Rest zu jagen. Egal wie groß das Team dieses Mal ist, ich nehme an sie sind in die Richtung des Berges marschiert. Da er vom Füllhorn aus näher liegt, ist es leichter sich erst einmal dort zu verstecken, als den langen Weg zum Wald zu riskieren, auf dem man mit Leichtigkeit einen Pfeil oder Speer in den Rücken bekommen könnte. Mir wird klar, dass ich es nur geschafft habe, weil ich den Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite hatte.

Ich muss vorsichtiger werden. Jede weitere unbedachte Handlung könnte mir das Leben kosten.

Ich blicke wieder in den Himmel und beobachte, wie ein Schwarm Vögel vorüberzieht. Ich kann nicht erkennen welche Art von Vögeln es ist, da sie sehr hoch fliegen. Als sie hinter den Baumwipfeln aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwinden, wünsche ich mir diese Fähigkeit nur für ein paar Tage besitzen zu können. Ich könnte mich in die Luft schwingen und alle anderen Tribute mit Leichtigkeit von oben aus erledigen. Keiner würde mich kommen sehen. Ich wäre innerhalb eines Tages der Gewinner.

Doch dieser Traum wird nie in Erfüllung gehen. Wenn ich gewinnen will, werde ich es auf die harte Weise machen müssen. Ich werde dem direkten Nahkampf nicht entgehen können.

Seufzend richte ich mich auf. Ich verbanne diese Gedanken vorerst aus meinem Kopf und mache mich dazu bereit weiterzulaufen. Ich nehme den Speer in meine rechte Hand und stütze mich mit seiner Hilfe vom Boden ab. Langsam stelle ich mich auf. Ich mache immer wieder kleine Pausen, um zu sehen, ob ich einigermaßen schmerzfrei atmen kann. Ich lehne mich die ganze Zeit an den Hang hinter mir. Endlich schaffe ich es, meine Beine durchzustrecken und gerade zu stehen. Zu meiner Erleichterung stelle ich fest, dass der Schmerz in meiner Schulter fast ganz verschwunden ist. Selbst das Pochen in der Hüfte lässt schnell nach. Ich bücke mich und hebe den Rucksack auf. Vorsichtig schlüpfe ich mit den Armen durch die Träger und teste, ob die verletzte Schulter das Gewicht aushält. Sie tut es. Ich nehme das Messer vom Boden und suche nach einer geeigneten Möglichkeit es an meinem Gürtel zu befestigen. Schließlich entscheide ich mich dazu, es in der Hand zu tragen und mir später etwas anderes zu überlegen. Ich nehme den Speer, der am Hang lehnt, in meine rechte Hand. Ich orientiere mich am Stand der Sonne, in welche Richtung ich jetzt laufen muss. Ich muss durch die Senke, die vor mir liegt. Durch die Bäume kann ich nicht sehen wie groß diese Senke ist, doch im Moment ist alles besser als bergauf laufen zu müssen.

Ich atme noch ein paar mal tief durch die Nase ein und den Mund aus. Als ich mich ein kleines bisschen beruhige, gehe ich die ersten Schritte. Zu meinem Erstaunen geht es ausgesprochen gut. Es sticht nur ein bisschen, aber es ist nichts, was ich nicht durchhalten kann. Und so mache ich mich auf den Weg hinunter, die untergehende Sonne im Rücken.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Langsam rutsche ich den letzten Stein hinunter. Ich bin, als ich schon weit in die Senke marschiert war, an einen weiteren Hang gekommen. Dieser besteht aber hauptsächlich aus großen, glatten Felsen. Ich habe zuerst versucht neben den Felsen hinunterzugehen, doch dort sind so dichte, mit Dornen gespickte Büsche und Sträucher, dass ein Durchkommen unmöglich ist. Also musste ich wohl oder übel über die Steine klettern. Ich habe ca. eine Stunde gebraucht um hinunter zu kommen, was ärgerlich ist, da ich wertvolle Zeit verloren habe. Ich habe nur noch für etwa fünfundvierzig Minuten Tageslicht und brauche dringend einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht. Ich könnte zwar einfach auf einem der Felsen schlafen, doch sollte ich angegriffen werden, hätte ich mit meiner Hüfte keine besonders große Chance zu fliehen. Ich gehe also weiter. Der Waldboden ist nun eben und ich komme wieder schneller voran.

Die Luft kühlt langsam ab und der Wind frischt auf. Ich steige über einen umgefallenen Baumstamm und als ich mich auf ihm abstütze, um mein linkes Bein nachzuziehen, bemerke ich, dass das Moos, welches auf seiner Rinde wächst, nass ist. Ich betrachte meine feuchte Hand. Das heißt, es hat vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geregnet. Es kann also durchaus zu Niederschlägen kommen. Ich bin zwar nicht besonders scharf darauf, im Regen weiterzulaufen, aber es würde wenigstens eine Wasserquelle sein. Der Inhalt der Flasche in meinem Rucksack reicht höchstens für eineinhalb weitere Tage. Das beste wäre natürlich einen Fluss zu finden. Ich bin sicher, dass einer aus der Berggegend fließt, da die Bergspitze von Schnee bedeckt ist. Doch wer weiß, ob er auch durch diesen Wald kommt.

Die Bäume werden hier immer Dichter. Ich muss mich durch immer mehr Geäst zwängen und das Unterholz macht das Vorankommen auch nicht gerade leichter.

Ich gehe noch ungefähr zweihundert Meter und stoße dann auf ein extrem dichtes Dickicht. Das bringt mich auf eine Idee. Was wenn ich ein Loch in der Mauer aus Ästen und Zweigen finden würde. Ich könnte in das Unterholz kriechen und meinen Weg hinein wieder verschließen. Ich wäre zwar dort drinnen gefangen, doch es wäre eine nahezu perfekte Tarnung. Da ich selbst nicht hindurchsehen kann, warum sollten es die anderen.

Ich lege meinen Rucksack ab und laufe um die Stelle herum. Dieses Dickicht ist nicht besonders groß, vielleicht fünf Quadratmeter. Aber es sollte reichen. Zu meiner Bestürzung sehe ich keine geeignete Stelle, um hineinzugelangen. Ich unterdrücke den Fluch, der mir auf der Zunge liegt und sehe mir den Boden an. Es wäre vielleicht möglich hineinzukriechen. Ich finde einen Fleck, wo die Zweige und Büsche nicht so dicht zu sein scheinen. Ich nehme den Speer und beginne mit ihm darin zu stochern. Ich steche mit ihm hinein und bewege ihn hin und her, um das Gestrüpp auseinander zuschieben. Als sich ein kleines Loch auftut, knie ich mich davor, stecke den Speer erneut hinein und positioniere mich neben ihm. Ich fasse den Schaft mit beiden Händen und lehne mich mit meinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen. Langsam erweitert sich das Loch und ich kann ein kleines Stück hineinkriechen, um das Innere unter die Lupe zunehmen.

Erfreut stelle ich fest, dass es innerhalb des Dickichts einen kleinen, engen Hohlraum gibt. Er ist zu allen Seiten von sehr dichtem Geäst umgeben. Ich muss mir also nicht noch mehr Platz schaffen, was mir sehr gelegen kommt, da just in diesem Moment, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwinden und die Gegend in düsteres Zwielicht gehüllt wird. Ich krabbele wieder hinaus und schnappe mir den Rucksack. Ich quetsche ihn durch die Öffnung und drehe mich wieder um, um mein Messer und den Speer zu holen. Ich schmeiße die Waffen vor mir durchs Loch und krieche hinterher. Als ich im Hohlraum ankomme ist es dort vollkommen schwarz. Ich drehe mich zu dem hellen Fleck um, der das Loch, durch das ich gekommen bin markiert und versuche die Äste, die ich noch vor ein paar Minuten mühsam zur Seite geschoben habe, zurück in Position zu bringen, um mich ganz abzuschirmen. Als es vollkommen dunkel um mich herum ist, schiebe ich mich zurück in den Hohlraum und setzte mich erst einmal hin, um abzuwarten, bis sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben. Als ich mich einigermaßen zurechtfinde, ziehe ich den Rucksack zu mir und hole die Decke heraus. Langsam kühlt die Luft ab und sobald der Boden beginnt seine Wärme zu verlieren, wird es sicher nicht besonders angenehm werden.

Ich werfe mir die Decke um die Schultern und lege die Waffen so hin, dass ich sie jederzeit greifen kann.

Ich packe die Flasche aus und nehme ein paar Schlucke. Es ist nicht genug, um meinen Durst zu stillen, aber es benetzt wenigstens meine ausgetrocknete Kehle. Ich verstaue sie wieder im Rucksack und nehme das Päckchen Trockenfleisch in die Hand. Zögernd schnüre ich es auf. Soll ich wirklich schon jetzt etwas essen? Doch der Hunger siegt und ich nehme drei Streifen heraus. Ich beiße ein Stück von einem herunter und kaue vorsichtig. Es ist köstlich. Innerhalb weniger Minuten habe die Streifen gegessen und schiebe mir auch noch eine Trockenfrucht aus dem anderen Päckchen in den Mund.

Als ich sie zurück in den Rucksack packen will, bemerke ich, dass die merkwürdigen Röhrchen leicht glühen. Ich nehme sie heraus und betrachte sie. Die Flüssigkeit gibt ein schwaches Leuchten ab, aber nicht genug, um die Umgebung zu erhellen. Ich schüttle sie, aber es gibt keine Veränderung. Vielleicht ist es irgendein giftiger Stoff. Ich werde nicht so dumm sein und sie öffnen. Es ist ja nicht gesagt, dass der Inhalt der Taschen und Rucksäcke immer hilfreich für den Tribut sein muss.

In diesem Moment höre ich die Hymne. Ich schlage die Decke zurück und krieche zur Stelle, wo das Loch gewesen ist. Ich schiebe die Zweige wieder zur Seite und klettere hinaus. Über mir leuchtet grell das Zeichen des Kapitols. Als die Hymne verklingt, verschwindet das Wappen und an seine Stelle tritt das Gesicht von einem blonden Mädchen aus Distrikt Eins. ich sehe zu wie Gesicht um Gesicht auftaucht und wieder verschwindet. Als die Tribute aus Zwölf an der Reihe sind, halte ich den Atem an. Es waren schon siebzehn Gesichter, das heißt es kann nur einer von uns gestorben sein. Das Gesicht das aufleuchtet ist das des kleinen, zwölfjährigen Mädchens. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen und krieche zurück ins Zelt. Sie hätte vermutlich sowieso sterben müssen, also war es nicht besser, dass sie im Blutbad starb, anstatt noch tagelang in der Arena zu leiden? Obwohl sie technisch gesehen meine Gegnerin war, erlaube ich mir einen kurzen Moment des Bedauerns. Ich hoffe sie hatte einen schnellen Tod. Außerdem sind vier mögliche Karrieros tot. Ein Mädchen aus Eins, die beiden Mädchen aus Zwei und ein Junge aus Vier. Nun, das ist schon mal nicht schlecht.

Nun, da ich mich versteckt habe, kommt langsam die Müdigkeit. Meine Hüfte pocht immer noch, aber wenigstens schmerzt die Schulter nur noch bei Berührungen. Ich vergewissere mich noch einmal, ob die Öffnung gut verschlossen ist. Danach strecke ich mich auf dem Boden aus, der mit weichen Nadeln bedeckt ist. Ich lege den Speer griffbereit auf meine rechte Seite, behalte aber das längere der Messer in meiner linken Hand. Ich schiebe den Rucksack näher an mich heran, um ihn als Kissen zu benutzen und dann erinnere ich mich an die Decke. Ich greife nach unten und ziehe sie mir bis ans Kinn.

Ich starre an das Geäst über mir und versuche ruhig und bestimmt zu atmen. Bis jetzt hast du gut überlebt, sage ich mir. Du warst der erste am Füllhorn und konntest dem Blutbad entgehen!

Ja, bis jetzt habe ich gut überlebt. Der erste Tag in der Arena ist überstanden!

Ich beruhige mich etwas und schließe die Augen.

Langsam, ganz langsam wiegen mich die Geräusche der Nacht in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

So, das war Kapitel Eins! Ich möchte hier noch schnell einer Freundin und meinem persönlichen Komma-Engel danken. Ich musste leider feststellen, dass ich nicht wirklich begabt ihn Kommasetzung bin ;) Von ihr stammt übrigens auch die Idee für den Titel, also auch danke dafür!

Bitte, hinterlasst mir eine Review und sagt mir, wie ihr es findet!

_TBC _


	2. Chapter 2

Hier ist es. Numero 2. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim lesen!

Mir gehört nichts. I own nothing.

* * *

Kapitel 2

Ein lauter Knall reißt mich unsanft aus meinem Schlaf. Ich schieße so schnell in die Höhe, dass ich mit meinem Kopf gegen die Äste über mir stoße. Zitternd hebe ich das Messer, welches ich die ganze Nacht in der Hand gehalten habe. Dann erinnere ich mich daran, wo ich bin und dass der Knall von einer Kanone stammt. Eine Kanone, die den Tod eines weiteren Tributen verkündet.

Ein weiterer Tribut ist tot. Einer weniger.

Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen und reibe mir die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf. Leise fluchend setze ich mich wieder hin, da das gebückte Stehen im Rücken schmerzt. So, wie es aussieht, ist die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen. Da ich jedoch die letzten paar Stunden in vollkommener Dunkelheit verbracht habe, habe ich keine Probleme damit, meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich geschlafen habe, aber es war sowieso nicht wirklich erholsam. Ich habe nichts geträumt. Keine Albträume.

Und trotzdem kommt es mir so vor, als ob ich keine einzige Minute stillgelegen habe.

Ich nehme die Decke und rolle sie wieder zusammen, um sie wieder in den Rucksack zu packen. Sie hat sich in der Nacht als ungemein nützlich erwiesen. Einige Minuten nachdem ich mich hingelegt habe, hat sie sich angenehm erwärmt und mich die ganze Zeit keine Kälte spüren lassen.

Ich verstaue sie im Rucksack und nehme eine Trockenfrucht aus dem Beutel. Ich schiebe sie mir in den Mund und kaue genüsslich auf ihr herum, während sich der süße Geschmack in meinem Mund ausbreitet. Ich nehme einen kleinen Schluck aus der Flasche und verstaue alles wieder sorgfältig im Rucksack.

Ich lege mich auf den Rücken, die Beine angezogen, und starre ins Geäst über mir. Einen Tag und eine Nacht in der Arena und schon 19 Tribute tot. Unter normalen Umständen wäre die Zahl zu diesem Zeitpunkt ungewöhnlich, aber bei einem Jubel-Jubiläum scheint alles Kopf zu stehen.

Ich frage mich, ob noch jemand den Weg in den Wald gewählt hat. Vermutlich haben es die meisten nicht gewagt über die weite Ebene zulaufen, die das Füllhorn vom Wald trennt, außer sie waren schlau genug dem Blutbad zu entgehen. Was würde ich tun, wenn ich länger dort gewesen wäre und den Kampf am Füllhorn überlebt hätte? Wäre ich ein Karriero, würde ich mich mit den anderen in die Berggegend zurückziehen. In einem solchen Gelände gibt es hunderte Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken und den anderen Fallen zu stellen. Ich würde so lange dort bleiben, bis alle anderen entweder geflohen oder tot sind. Danach würde ich Jagd auf die Übrigen machen.

Ich glaube also nicht, dass ich in absehbarer Zeit mit der Karrierogruppe rechnen muss. Zumindest nicht für ein, vielleicht zwei weitere Tage.

Wäre ich einer, der nicht zu der Gruppe gehört, würde ich entweder zum Berg rennen, oder zuerst in die Hügel und dann zum Wald. Und der Wald ist groß. Wenn mich bis jetzt noch niemand verfolgt, kann ich vielleicht genug Abstand zwischen mich und die anderen bringen, um noch ein paar weitere Tage Vorsprung zu haben.

Ich muss mir endlich einen Plan ausdenken! Nur durch die Gegend zu irren, wäre nicht gerade vorteilhaft. Ich überlege fieberhaft. Was ist meine beste Chance zu überleben?

Den anderen so gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen! Die Arena ist groß! Wenn ich vorsichtig bin, kann ich vielleicht alle anderen überleben, ohne in einen Kampf verstrickt zu werden. Das wird zwar fast unmöglich sein, da die Spielmacher uns zusammentreiben werden, sobald es wenig genug sind, aber es ist definitiv einen Versuch wert! Das Problem ist, dass die Spielmacher es nicht gerne sehen, wenn ein Tribut sich sehr weit weg vom Rest entfernt bewegt. Ich muss also so weit wie möglich von den anderen weg, bevor es zu wenige von uns gibt oder die Spielmacher bemerken, was ich vorhabe. Also von wo aus könnten sie mir am wenigsten schaden? Ich brauche irgendeinen Plan, wo genau ich hinlaufen soll.

Es vergehen einige Minuten, ohne das mir eine zündende Idee kommt.

Schließlich habe ich fast schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jetzt noch einen Einfall zu haben, als ich an Zuhause denke. An meine Familie, an Jasmine und an den Zaun. Den Zaun, der uns von der Außenwelt abgrenzt.

Abgrenzen!

Was wäre, wenn ich zum Ende der Arena laufen würde? Ich könnte solange in eine Richtung laufen, bis ich dorthin gelange, wo sie aufhört. Aufhören muss sie ja irgendwann! Ich könnte mich dort aufhalten und entweder abwarten, bis alle anderen tot sind, oder ihnen dort eine Falle stellen. Denn ich werde mich bestimmt nicht so leicht zu den anderen treiben lassen! Wenn, dann sollen sie zu mir kommen!

Ich weiß nicht, ob das die beste Strategie ist, doch sie wird mich vorerst am Leben halten.

Hoffentlich schaffe ich es genügen Essbares zu finden, und noch wichtiger etwas Wasser!

Ich schnaufe durch. Jetzt, da ich einen Plan habe, beschließe ich es noch einmal mit ein wenig Schlaf zu versuchen.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Mit einem widerlichen Geräusch ziehe ich das Messer aus dem Vogel heraus. Ich war schon weitere zwei Stunden nach Osten unterwegs, als ich ihn am Boden liegen sah. Sein Flügel war gebrochen, also habe ich ihm das Leid erspart. Außerdem sieht er köstlich aus. Er hat ein glänzendes, schwarzes Gefieder und einen schimmernden, blau-grauen Schnabel. Ich vermute er ist essbar, doch ich werde abwarten, bis ich ihn gebraten habe. Ich befestige ihn an meinem Rucksack und wische das blutige Messer an Moos ab.

Nun- sollte sich dieser Vogel wirklich als essbar erweisen, hat sich die Nahrungsfrage für einen weiteren Tag erledigt. Doch es bleibt immer noch das Problem mit dem Wasser. Die Flasche ist nur noch zu einem Drittel gefüllt und wird vermutlich noch bis morgen Früh reichen. Obwohl ich jetzt schon Anzeichen für eine leichte Dehydrierung spüre.

Ich versuche mir in Erinnerung zu rufen, was mir Marleen über das Wasseraufspüren erzählt hat.

Es war eine der Fragen, die ich ihr schon auf dem Weg zum Kapitol gestellt habe.

Sie sagte, es sei zu 70% Glück. Die anderen 30% seien Auffassungs- und Beobachtungsgabe.

Ist der Boden feucht und sieht er gesund aus, ist vermutlich eine Wasserquelle in der Nähe. Sehe ich Spuren von Tieren, kann ich ihnen folgen, denn irgendwann müssen auch sie etwas trinken. In beiden Fällen sind Ausdauer und Geduld gefragt. Es wäre natürlich möglich, einfach über einen Teich oder Bach zu stolpern. Doch ich würde mich nicht darauf festlegen. Es könnte Tage dauern. Und die habe ich nicht. Ich werde mein Glück herausfordern müssen.

Ich beschließe mich weiter Richtung Osten zu bewegen. Auf meinem Weg werde ich nach diesen Zeichen Ausschau halten. Wenn ich schon suchen muss, kann ich mich dabei wenigstens weiter fortbewegen und nicht nur irgendwo in der Gegend herumlaufen.

Ich gehe also weiter und achte nun peinlich genau darauf, jede Pfütze oder Schlammlache zu inspizieren. Gerade als ich mich über einen vermeintlichen Hufabdruck im Schlamm beuge, höre ich die Kanonen. Zwei Schüsse. Fast gleichzeitig abgefeuert. Mein Herz setzt einen Moment aus und ich widerstehe dem unglaublich starken Drang wegzulaufen. Ich richte mich auf und versuche über den Baumwipfeln ein Hovercraft auszumachen. Die Schüsse klingen, egal wo man sich befindet, immer gleich, und selbst die Luftfahrzeuge des Kapitols machen fast keine Geräusche. Deshalb habe ich keine Ahnung, wo die zwei Tribute gestorben sind. Doch der Himmel bleibt leer. Nun ja, das ist zumindest ein gutes Zeichen. Wären sie in der Nähe gewesen, hätte ich das Hovercraft mit Sicherheit gesehen.

Ich lehne mich einen Moment gegen einen der wenigen Laubbäume, dankbar für den kleinen Moment Ruhe. Es ist eine merkwürdige Laune des Schicksals, dass zwei tote Menschen mir zu einer kleinen Verschnaufpause verhelfen. Jeder von uns ist in der Arena so angespannt, dass man, wenn man einmal ein Ziel vor Augen hat, praktisch dazu gezwungen werden muss, eine Pause zu machen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum so viele an Dehydrierung sterben. Weil sie kein Gefühl mehr für die Bedürfnisse ihres Körpers haben. Selbst mir geht es so.

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche meine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. In genau diesen Momenten scheint der Stress ins unermessliche zu steigen. In meinem Kopf ist alles voller wirrer, weißer Schlieren und tief in meiner Brust scheint etwas zu explodieren. Wie kann man das nur aushalten? Kein Wunder, dass so viele Gewinner verrückt geworden sind. Wenn dich kein Gegner umbringt, macht es die Arena. Wenn dich die Arena nicht umbringt, und du gewinnst, musst du mit den Folgen dieses Stresses fertig werden. Ich frage mich, ob es schon Tribute gab, die wegen dieses Stresses aufgegeben haben. Ob sie einfach aufgehört haben weiter zu kämpfen- sich nicht mehr gewehrt haben. Auf den erlösenden Tod gewartet haben.

Ich balle meine freie Hand zur Faust. Du gibst nicht auf, sage ich mir in Gedanken. Du wirst unter keinen Umständen aufgeben, es zu versuchen.

Langsam entspanne ich zuerst die Muskeln in meiner Hand, dann, allmählich meinen ganzen Körper. Ich versuche meine Atmung zu beruhigen, um meinen Herzschlag wieder in den Normalbereich zu bringen.

Ich war immer ein Realist. Ich weiß nicht warum, doch seitdem mein Name zum ersten Mal dem Kapitol ausgesetzt war, habe ich gewusst, dass ich irgendwann einmal in die Arena muss. Es war nur ein Bauchgefühl. Ich wusste die Chance war nicht besonders groß, doch bei allen weiteren Ernten habe nur darauf gewartet, meinen Namen zu hören. Und als der Präsident vor Monaten verkündete, was bei diesem Jubel-Jubiläum auf uns wartet, dass doppelt so viele wie sonst zum Sterben geholt werden, war ich mir sicher. Auf einem der gezogenen Zettel würde mein Name stehen. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit mental darauf vorbereitet. Natürlich habe ich niemandem von meiner Vorahnung erzählt, doch vor allem Jasmine hat kurz vor der Ernte bemerkt, dass ich immer angespannter wurde. Sie hat mich mehrmals danach gefragt, doch ich konnte es nicht über mich bringen, ihr davon zu erzählen. Es war für uns so oder so schlimm genug. Als sie nach der Ernte kam, um sich von mir zu verabschieden, hat sie nicht geweint. Sie hat mich nur mit ihren wunderschönen, grauen Augen angeblickt und überhaupt nichts gesagt. Dann, als unsere Zeit schon fast vorüber war, nahm sie mich in den Arm und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Lass mich nicht zulange warten!" Dann nahm sie mein Gesicht in die Hände und presste kurz ihre Lippen auf die meinen. Ich konnte ihr Lächeln spüren. Diese Worte und dieser kurze Kuss gaben mir mehr Mut als alles andere. Sie war sich sicher, dass ich es schaffen würde. Das war alles, was ich brauchte. Von diesem Moment an war Verlieren für mich keine Option mehr. Wenn sie es schaffte stark zu bleiben, würde ich sie nicht enttäuschen! Ich würde gewinnen. Und das habe ich immer noch vor.

Doch die einzige wirkliche Waffe gegen die anderen ist mein Verstand. Körperlich bin ich zwar nicht in der schlechtesten Form, doch die meisten anderen, vor allem die Karrieros, sind in noch besserer Verfassung. Doch ich war schon immer gut in dem Bisschen, was wir in der Schule lernten, ich konnte schon immer logisch denken. Man könnte sagen, ich habe mehr Verstand als die meisten anderen. Aber wird das ausreichen? _Es wird nicht ausreichen, wenn du dich nicht bald_ _weiterbewegst._ Ich reiße mich aus meinen Gedanken.

_Es wird dir nicht viel helfen andauernd an die Menschen zu denken, die du zurückgelassen hast. Das macht dich nur verrückt. _Ich reibe mir mit der Hand den Schweiß von Stirn und Oberlippe und blicke mich um. Ich war so damit beschäftigt auf den Boden zu schauen, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass die Bäume in diesem Teil des Waldes nicht mehr so dicht sind, wie bei dem Dickicht, indem ich die letzte Nacht verbracht habe. Es sind auch mehr Laubbäume zusehen. Sie haben sehr dicke Stämme und ungewöhnlich dunkle Rinden. Es liegen viele vertrocknete Blätter auf dem Boden. Die Vögel singen hier lauter und schöner. Ich höre kein Krächzen mehr, sondern nur noch angenehm gezwitscherte Melodien. Es gibt hier zwar Pfützen, doch der Boden an sich ist hart.

Ich suche nun schon seit zwei Stunden erfolglos nach Spuren im Schlamm. Langsam beginne ich den Mut zu verlieren, doch mir ist klar, dass ich geduldig sein muss. Also zwinge ich mich weiterzugehen. Weiter zu suchen.

Immer wieder gehe ich in die Hocke, um Schlammpfützen, Laubhäufchen oder umgeknickte Zweige zu untersuchen. Ohne Erfolg.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde beschließe ich, eine kurze Pause zu machen. Ich setzte mich auf einen großen, flachen Stein, der mit Moos bewachsen ist, und streife den Rucksack von meinem Rücken. Ich suche nach einem der Kraftriegel. Als ich ihn endlich in der Hand halte, reiße ich das Papier auf. Stück für Stück beiße ich von ihm ab. Er schmeckt nach nichts und hat eine sehr klebrige Konsistenz. _Wenn es meinen Magen füllt..._

Ich nehme einen winzigen Schluck aus der Flasche, um den Riegel hinunterzuspülen, doch es reicht nicht, um meine ausgetrocknete Kehle zu befriedigen. Seufzend packe ich sie wieder ein. Ich lege den Rucksack beiseite und öffne meine Jacke. Ich ziehe das Hemd hinauf, um die Prellung an meinen Rippen zu begutachten. Es sieht schlimmer aus als gestern. Es leuchtet purpurn, lila und blau. Nun ja, das war zu erwarten. Ich berühre die Schwellung vorsichtig mit meinem Zeigefinger und ziehe zischend die Luft ein. Das Pochen ist kaum mehr zu spüren, doch die Berührung ist die Hölle. Ich ziehe mich wieder an und schwinge mir den Rucksack auf die Schultern. Ich werfe das Papier auf den Boden neben mir und nehme den Speer in die rechte, das Messer in die linke Hand. Ich bin schon fünfzehn Meter gelaufen, als ich wieder stehen bleibe. Leise fluchend drehe ich mich um.

Ich sollte dieses Papier nicht hier herumliegen lassen! Was wenn ein Tribut hier vorbei kommt? Er würde sofort wissen, dass noch jemand hier war. Ich suche auf dem Boden nach dem bunten Fetzen und entdecke ihn nicht weit vom Stein entfernt. Ich bücke mich, um es aufzuheben, als ich ihn sehe!

Einen großen, deutlichen Abdruck im Boden. Noch ganz frisch. Mein Herz macht einen freudigen Hüpfer. Ich kann es nicht glauben! Es war eine so unglaublich geringe Chance in so kurzer Zeit eine Spur zu finden. Doch hier ist sie. Der Abdruck stammt vermutlich von einem Reh oder Hirsch. Perfekt. Diese Tiere müssen irgendwann etwas trinken! Immer noch überwältigt stecke ich das Papier in meine Jackentasche und knie mich neben den Abdruck. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, ist er vielleicht zwei Stunden alt. Ich inspiziere den Boden vor mir. Und tatsächlich entdecke ich weitere Abdrücke. Ich rappel mich auf und arbeite mich Abdruck für Abdruck voran. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung bricht die Spur nicht ab. Gibt es einmal keine Abdrücke, sehe ich umgeknickte Zweige. Es kommt mir wie ein Wunder vor. Die Spur führt mich leicht nach Süden, doch das macht nichts. Mit pochendem Herzen folge ich dem Tier, dass mich vielleicht zum rettenden Wasser führen wird.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ich bin nun schon weitere drei Stunden gelaufen, und die Mittagssonne brennt durch die Äste über mir. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über die Spur nie verloren, doch sie hat mich eine Weile nach Westen geführt. Zurück in die Richtung, die ich unter allen Umständen vermeiden will. Letztendlich ist sie aber wieder in Richtung Süden abgebogen und ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, ihr weiterhin zu folgen.

Es ist mir klar, dass es einige Zeit dauern kann, bis ich Wasser finde, doch so habe ich zumindest eine Chance und muss nicht auf meinem Weg austrocknen.

Ich bin froh darüber, etwas zu haben, auf das ich mich konzentrieren kann. Das lenkt mich ein wenig von der Tatsache ab, mich hier unter lauter mordlustigen Jugendlichen zu bewegen.

Die Spur führt mich auf einen sehr schmalen Wildwechsel. Er schlängelt sich an dichten, spitzen Büschen mit kleinen, dunkelgrünen Blättern vorbei. Zuerst entgehen sie mir, doch nach einiger Zeit bemerke ich die winzigen, schwarzen Beeren. Sie sehen aus, wie die Schwarzbeeren, die bei uns zu Hause wachsen. Ich pflücke vorsichtig ein paar ab und mustere sie. Sie sehen absolut harmlos aus. Was natürlich nichts heißen muss. Ich hebe die Hand zu meiner Nase und schnuppere an ihnen. Ich rieche überhaupt nichts. Ich beschließe weitere zu pflücken und sie später genauer unter die Lupe zunehmen. Ich nehme den Rucksack von den Schultern und öffne eine der kleinen Taschen an der Seite. Ich lasse die Beeren von meiner Hand hinein kullern und mache mich sofort daran, noch mehr von den kleinen Zweigen herunter zu reißen. Ich bewege mich immer ein paar Schritte vorwärts und ziehe dabei den Rucksack neben mir her.

Ich bin gerade dabei die vierte Hand voll Beeren in die Tasche zu leeren, als ich ein leises Platschen höre.

Ein Platschen!

Wie in Trance richte ich mich auf. Ich blicke in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. _Das ist doch unmöglich. _

Ich mache einen Schritt in die Richtung, doch stocke gleich wieder. Habe ich es mir nur eingebildet? Vermutlich.

_Doch was wenn nicht?_

Blitzschnell verschließe ich die Tasche, werfe mir den Rucksack auf den Rücken und spurte los. Ich renne, als ob der Teufel hinter mir her wäre. Der Wildwechsel ist komplett vergessen. Alles, was nun zählt, ist das Geräusch.

Das Platschen.

Ich springe über Sträucher und Äste, die am Boden liegen, und achte nicht einmal auf Mulden, über die ich stolpern könnte. Alles um mich herum verschwimmt zu Schlieren, die an mir vorbei rasen. Es ist wie bei dem Füllhorn. Ich sehe nichts, außer dem Weg vor mir. Ich vergrößere meine Schritte und lege noch an Tempo zu. Ich fliege nun förmlich über den Waldboden. Es scheint, als ob mein komplettes Denken ausgesetzt hat. Dann, urplötzlich, blendet mich die Sonne. Ich bleibe so abrupt stehen, dass meine Knie von der Erschütterung schmerzen.

Ich blinzele. Ich stehe am Rande einer Lichtung. Zuerst bin ich verwirrt. Ich blicke mich um. Nein, die Bäume sind nicht lichter geworden. Sie enden in einer harten Linie. Keine Ausläufer oder Sträucher, die in die Lichtung hineinragen. Nur kniehohes Gras. Saftiges, grünes Gras.

Die Lichtung hat einen Durchmesser von etwa vierzig Metern. Alles sieht so normal aus, aber irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. Über den Wipfeln der Bäume fliegen zwitschernd ein paar Vögel und man hört allerlei Insekten durch die Luft flattern. Alles sieht ruhig und friedlich aus. Ich bleibe noch einen Moment stehen und betrachte die Schönheit dieses Ortes, als mir wieder einfällt, warum mein Herz so stark pocht und ich kaum zu Atem komme. Das Geräusch. Die Stelle, von wo es hergekommen ist, müsste genau vor mir am anderen Ende der Lichtung liegen. Ich überlege noch einen kurzen Augenblick und gehe dann vorsichtig ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Ich könnte die Lichtung auch einfach umranden, doch ich habe Angst, dann die Orientierung zu verlieren und nicht mehr zu wissen, in welche Richtung genau ich gehen muss. Ich gehe noch ein paar Schritte, doch nichts verändert sich. Alles bleibt so, wie es ist. Erleichtert atme ich auf und mache mich auf den Weg über die Wiese, jetzt mit größeren Schritten, aber immer noch nicht besonders schnell. Die Luft ist erfüllt von dem frischen Duft saftigen Grases und Sommerblumen, obwohl keine zu sehen sind. Meine Schritte hören sich stumpf auf dem dicken Gras an, und ein paar längere Halme kitzeln meine Arme.

Geistesabwesend nehme ich den Speer und teile mit ihm das Gras vor meinen Füßen. Plötzlich flattert etwas Rotes aus dem Büschel vor mir heraus. Ein kleiner Schmetterling. Unwillkürlich muss ich grinsen. Ich mag Schmetterlinge, genau wir Jasmine. Sie sagt immer, sie habe etwas Fröhliches an sich, dass man sie einfach gern haben muss. Ich sehe zu, wie er einige Meter in die Luft fliegt und mit dem Wind kämpft. Als er nicht vom Fleck kommt, gibt er auf und fliegt wieder zurück in Richtung Boden. In meine Richtung. Ohne zu zögern, strecke ich die Hand aus, die Handfläche nach oben. Ich warte. Langsam, ganz langsam flattert der kleine rote Falter näher an mich heran. Ein breites Grinsen zieht sich über mein Gesicht, als ich spüre wie seine Flügel sacht gegen meine Hand schlagen und die kleinen Beinchen auf meiner Haut halt finden. Ganz vorsichtig ziehe ich meine Hand zu meinem Gesicht, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Ich habe noch nie einen so merkwürdigen Schmetterling gesehen. Er hat einen pechschwarzen Körper, doch seine Flügel sind von einem tiefen, königlichen Dunkelrot und haben goldene Flecken. Es kommt mir ein bisschen so vor, als ob die goldenen Flecken die Form eines Totenschädels haben. Aber vermutlich bilde ich mir das nur ein. Fasziniert sehe ich zu, wie der Falter seinen langen, dünnen Rüssel ausfährt und mit ihm die Haut meiner Handfläche abtastet. Es ist kaum zu spüren. Mein Grinsen wird noch breiter, als er auf meinen Unterarm krabbelt. Ich drehe meinen Arm um, und er folgt der Umdrehung. Wieder beginnt er mich abzutasten, während seine Flügel leicht zucken. „Ich schmecke aber nicht besonders gut", sage ich zu ihm und hebe meinen Arm, um ihn wegfliegen zu lassen, doch er macht gemächlich weiter. Ich beuge mich vor um ihn hinunter zu pusten als...

Ich schreie auf! Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckt meinen Arm und fährt durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich gehe in die Knie. Zitternd ergreife ich meinen Arm und sehe mit Entsetzen, dass der Schmetterling einen Stachel in mein Fleisch gebohrt hat. Ich reise ihn von meinem Arm und schreie noch einmal auf, als mich eine erneute Schmerzwelle durchzuckt. Alles verschwimmt zu einem roten Leuchten. Ich atme keuchend und unregelmäßig. Als der Schmerz ein wenig nachlässt, richte ich mich etwas auf, den Arm immer noch umklammert. Ich spüre wie mir Schweißtropfen über das Gesicht kullern. Ich versuche aufzustehen, falle aber immer wieder hin. Endlich schaffe ich es und bleibe wackelig stehen. Ich blinzle ein paar Mal und meine Sicht wird gerade solange wieder klar, um einen roten Schmetterling zu sehen, der geradewegs auf mich zugeflogen kommt. Und hinter ihm noch einer. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr reagieren, bevor der nächste auf mir landet. Und alles verschwimmt in einem Meer aus Donner, Blitzen und unbeschreiblichem Schmerz. Obwohl ich meine Augen zusammenkneife, sehe ich grelle Farben und in meinen Ohren dröhnt es. Ich bin mir sicher. Jetzt würde ich sterben. Ein erneuter Schmerz, diesmal an meinem Bein. Er zuckt von unten durch meine Glieder hinauf bis in meinen Kopf und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Schädel gleich explodieren würde. Alles, was ich will - alles, worauf sich mein ganzes Sein in diesem Moment konzentriert, ist dieser Tortur zu entfliehen. Meine Panik nimmt überhand. Ich weiß nicht wie, doch ich bewege mich vorwärts und schlage dabei wild um mich. Ein paar mal spüre ich, wie meine Hände gegen etwas in der Luft schlagen, doch jedes mal folgt der Schmerz und jegliches Gefühl weicht aus meinen Gliedmaßen. Ich will schreien, doch ich weiß nicht, ob ein Laut über meine Lippen kommt. Ich weiß nicht, in welche Richtung ich mich bewege, oder ob ich mich überhaupt noch bewege. Es fühlt sich an, als gäbe es keine Schwerkraft mehr. Ich falle und fliege zugleich. Ein paar mal komme ich hart am Boden auf, doch ich hebe gleich wieder ab. Und immer dieser Schmerz. Ich falle wieder zu Boden. Endlich verschwinden die Blitze vor meinen Augen und die erlösenden Dunkelheit kommt auf mich zu.

_Das ist es also..._

Ich nehme noch einmal Luft und lasse mich davon tragen.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Etwas raschelt neben meinem Kopf. Ich lächele, denn ich weiß, woher das Geräusch kommt. Es ist Jasmine. Die Schule ist gerade aus und sie ist vermutlich direkt zu unserem Platz gelaufen. Sie hat sich ebenfalls auf die Wiese gelegt. In die andere Richtung, damit unsere Köpfe nebeneinander liegen. Ich spüre, wie ihre Haare meine Wange streifen und ziehe die Nase kraus. Ich atme seufzend aus und drehe meinen Kopf ein wenig, um die Sonnenstrahlen besser auffangen zu können. Es würde bald Herbst werden und die Wolken werden den Himmel bedecken, und somit würde auch die Sonne verschwinden. Ich will meine Augen nicht öffnen, denn in diesem Moment ist die Welt perfekt. Wir haben diesen Monat genug zu essen für beide Familien, die Schule würde wegen Bauarbeiten die nächsten Tage geschlossen bleiben, wir wurden ein weiteres Jahr bei der Ernte verschont und Jasmine ist hier. Ich will nicht die kaputte Welt sehen, in der wir leben. Gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, ist alles perfekt. Nun, fast alles. Wäre da nicht dieser nervige Vogel, der mit seiner viel zu tiefen Stimme die ganze Stimmung zunichte macht. Er krächzt erneut und ich stöhne genervt auf.

„Hörst du auch diesen Vogel?"

RAAH RAAH

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was für einer das ist... Du kennst dich doch mit diesen Biestern aus. Hast du schon einmal so einen gesehen?"

RAAH RAAH

„Jasmine?"

RAAH RAAH

„JASMINE?"

RAAAAAH

Ich öffne schlagartig die Augen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Krächzen kommt und entdecke den grau-braunen Vogel, den ich schon einmal gesehen habe. Er ist nur Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt und mustert mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen. Er stößt noch einmal seinen tiefen Schrei aus und flattert dann weg, wobei seine Flügel gegen mein Gesicht schlagen.

„Jasmine..." ich will ihren Namen rufen, doch kein Ton kommt über meine Lippen. Ich kann sie nicht einmal bewegen. Ich versuche einzuatmen und noch einmal zu sprechen, doch die Luft in meinen Lungen fühlt sich an wie Feuer und ich habe nicht einmal genug Kraft, um zu stöhnen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf langsam wieder in seine vorherige Position zurück, was einen sengenden Schmerz meine Wirbelsäule hinunter jagt. Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich unwirklich an. Es kommt mir vor, als hätte man mich unter Steinen begraben, mich in Säure getaucht, in Eiswasser gebadet und mir tausende von kleinen Nadeln durch jeden Zentimeter Fleisch getrieben. Ich habe mich noch nie so schrecklich gefühlt. Alles ist ein einziger, unbeugsamer, unausweichlicher Schmerz. Ich kann nicht klar denken. Ich weiß weder wo ich bin, noch wie ich hierher gelangt bin. Ich versuche zu blinzeln, um meine Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen, doch die Bewegung meiner Augenlider ist unerträglich. Ich bleibe also genauso liegen, versuche mich nicht zu bewegen und hoffe, dass die Dunkelheit zurückkommt und mir die Schmerzen nimmt.

Ich falle ein paar Mal in den dunklen, kühlen Abgrund, der das Feuer in mir löscht, zurück, doch immer für zu kurze Zeit.

_Das muss die Hölle sein!_ Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Diese unirdischen Qualen...

Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, doch ich weiß, dass ich mich an etwas erinnern sollte. Mich an etwas erinnern muss. Ich versuche angestrengt nachzudenken. Plötzlich flackert etwas in meinem Bewusstsein auf. Eine Stimme. Eine engelsgleiche Stimme, die mir sagt, ich solle sie nicht zu lange warten lassen. Ich kenne diese Stimme. Und die Worte. Sie wurden mir schon einmal gesagt. Ich versuche in meinen Gedanken ein Bild zu formen, doch alles was ich zustande kriege, sind Schlieren und Schatten. Ich weiß, dass ich die Person, die zu dieser Stimme gehört, beschützen muss. Ich muss zu ihr gelangen und ihr etwas sagen. _Ich muss... Ich muss..._ Panik breitet sich in mir aus. Die Stimme gehört Jasmine! Wie konnte ich sie nur vergessen... Wenn es mir so schlecht geht, dann ihr vermutlich auch! Ich muss ihr helfen, sie beschützen. Ich zwinge mich die Augen zu öffnen, doch sie brauchen einige Zeit, um sich an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Ich versuche, so weit wie möglich zur Seite zu schauen und drehe meinen Kopf um ein paar Millimeter. Nichts. Keine Jasmine. Noch größere Angst erfasst mich. Sie haben sie. Sie haben sie gefangen genommen und foltern sie. Was, wenn sie sie töten, oder noch schlimmeres? Ich versuche meinen Kopf zu heben und schaffe ein paar Zentimeter, bevor meine Halsmuskeln nachgeben und mein Kopf zurück auf den Boden schlägt. Der folgende Schmerz katapultiert mich förmlich in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwache, hat sich etwas verändert. Um mich herum ist alle dunkel. Nur ein irritierendes Leuchten dringt von oben durch meine Lider und ich höre etwas. Stimmen? Nein, Musik. Merkwürdig dumpfe Musik. Seit wann singen die Leute von 12? Aber nein, sie singen nicht. Es sind nur dumpfe, eindringliche Fanfaren. Ich habe diese Musik schon einmal gehört. Sie klingt merkwürdig vertraut, doch es mischt sich noch ein anderes Gefühl hinzu. Hass vielleicht? Nein, Abscheu!

Dann hört die Musik plötzlich auf und alles wird pechschwarz. Dann erscheint das Leuchten noch einmal. Und verschwindet wieder. Und taucht wieder auf. Es verwundert mich so sehr, dass ich mich dazu zwinge, meine Augen zu öffnen, obwohl es höllisch weh tut. Als sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, hat sich der Himmel gerade wieder verdunkelt. Ich denke schon, das es jetzt vorüber ist, als ein Gesicht vor meinen aufleuchtet. Es ist ein Mädchen mit pechschwarzen Haaren und Sommersprossen. Sie ist vielleicht fünfzehn. Ich glaube das Gesicht schon einmal gesehen zu haben, doch ich kann mich nicht entsinnen wo. Unter ihrem Gesicht leuchtet die Zahl Zehn.

_Zehn? Warum Ze..._

Plötzlich rauscht eine Welle von Bildern vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Ein großer Platz, auf dem Kinder und Jugendliche in geraden Reihen stehen. Eine bizarr gekleidete Frau, die meinen Namen ruft. Jasmine, die mich umarmt. Eine Landschaft, die mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit an mir vorbeirast. Schwarze Pferde, die vor mir herlaufen. Ein Junge, der einen Speer durch eine Puppe wirft. Eine Blumenwiese. Ein Vogel, der mich von einem Ast herunter anblickt. Ein roter Schmetterling auf meiner Hand.

Es schnürt mir die Kehle zu. Ich bin in der Arena. Ich bin ein Tribut in den fünfzigsten Hungerspielen. Ich bin nicht zu Hause. Nicht in Distrikt Zwölf. Und...und Jasmine ist nicht hier. Sie ist nicht hier! Sie ist in Sicherheit. Trotz meiner misslichen Lage, verspüre ich Freude und Erleichterung. _Es war nur Einbildung! Du hast es dir nur eingebildet. _

Mein Herz schlägt allmählich wieder langsamer und die Panik ebbt ab. Jetzt, da ich mich wieder etwas beruhige, spüre ich den wirklichen Schaden, meinen Körper. Jeder einzelne Zentimeter schmerzt. Es muss irgendein Gift der Schmetterlinge gewesen sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich gestochen wurde. Mindestens fünf Mal, doch ich werde erst genaueres sagen können, wenn ich mich wieder einigermaßen bewegen kann. Ich frage mich, wie lange ich bewusstlos war. Da ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, als ich im Delirium war, kann ich nicht sagen, ob es nur ein paar Stunden, oder ein paar Tage waren. Das Gute ist, ich kann wieder klar denken. Das Schlechte, dass ich, jetzt, da sich der Nebel in meinem Kopf gelichtet hat, alles noch viel deutlicher spüre. Der Einstich auf meinem Arm tut besonders weh. Außerdem scheine ich diese Schmerzpunkte noch auf meinem rechten Oberschenkel, der rechten Schulter, und am Nacken zu haben. Von ihnen geht der pulsierende Schmerz aus. Zu meiner Erleichterung stelle ich fest, dass das Atmen nun leichter fällt. Doch meine Kehle ist so ausgetrocknet, dass es nicht viel weniger weh tut.

_Und du hast dich über eine geprellte Schulter und Hüfte aufgeregt! _Gegen das hier, war von einem Hang zu fallen noch das reinste Vergnügen.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich wohl meinen Rucksack unterm Laufen verloren haben muss, da ich auf dem Rücken liege und er nicht da ist. Aber ich stelle fest, dass ich auf meinem linken Arm liege, zumindest zu Teil, da er sich extrem taub anfühlt und er merkwürdig abgewinkelt ist. Ich versuche ihn unter mir herauszuziehen und kneife den Kiefer zusammen, um nicht los zuschreien. Es ist nicht besonders hilfreich, da ich nicht weiß was mehr weh tut, mein Arm oder mein Kopf. Schließlich, ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange es gedauert hat, schaffe ich es meinen Arm zu befreien und(!) lasse ihn schlaff neben mir auf dem Boden liegen. Ich werde wohl noch einige Zeit in dieser Position bleiben müssen. Ich kann zwar nichts um mich herum erkennen, doch ich nehme an, wieder unter Bäumen zu sein, den ich sehe weder Mond noch Sterne. Also bereite ich mich auf ein paar weitere qualvolle Stunden vor, und bete inständig, dass mich niemand finden wird.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Der dumpfe Schmerz in meinem Oberschenkel reißt mich aus dem fieberartigen Zustand, in dem ich mich befunden habe. Ich gebe ein leises Stöhnen von mir, kneife die Augen zusammen und rolle mich auf die Seite. Nach etwa einer Minute stutze ich. Ich habe mich auf die Seite gerollt. Ich habe mich ohne die unmenschlichen Schmerzen bewegt. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es angenehm ist, sich zu bewegen, ganz im Gegenteil, aber es ist nicht mehr unerträglich. Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Das ist ja schon mal etwas. Ich öffne meine Augen und stelle überrascht fest, dass es immer noch Nacht ist. Oder schon wieder? Nun, es hat mich zumindest niemand gefunden. Jetzt, da der Schmerz an den meisten Stellen zurück ins Erträgliche gegangen ist, bemerke ich einmal mehr, wie ausgetrocknet ich bin. Ich brauche Wasser, und ich brauche es schnell! Ich betrachte den Boden vor mir, doch ich sehe keinen Rucksack. Das bedeutet ich muss mich wieder umdrehen. Zähneknirschend sinke ich auf meinen Rücken zurück, und versuche auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Das fällt schwerer als das erste Mal, doch mit einiger Kraftanstrengung schaffe ich es. Ich blicke mich auf dieser Seite um, doch auch hier sehe ich ihn nicht. Das heißt vermutlich, dass ich ihn irgendwo auf meinem Weg hierher verloren habe. Verzweifelt will ich mich schon zurück rollen, doch dann sehe ich es. Einen Teich. Er ist zwischen Büschen versteckt und ich hätte ihn vermutlich gar nicht erst bemerkt, hätte ich nicht so auf der Seite gelegen. Mein Herz macht einen gewaltigen Hüpfer. Er ist nicht besonders weit entfernt, vielleicht sechs oder sieben Meter. Außerdem fällt der Boden zu ihm hin leicht ab, was mir das Vorwärtskommen definitiv erleichtern würde. Die Frage ist nur, kann ich mich schon soweit bewegen, ohne wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen? Ich muss es wohl versuchen. Ich habe noch nie einen solchen Durst verspürt und bin mir sicher, dass wenn ich nicht bald etwas zu trinken bekomme, an Austrocknung sterben werde.

Ich drehe mich weiter, bis ich auf dem Bauch liege. Ich hole noch einmal tief Luft und strecke meinen linken Arm aus. Gleichzeitig ziehe ich mein rechtes Bein an, und ziehe zischend die Luft ein. Aber der Drang, zum rettenden Wasser zu kommen, ist stärker. Und so mache ich weiter. Stück für Stück schiebe ich mich näher an den Teich heran. Obwohl es mir nicht so vor kommt, muss ich sicher über eine halbe Stunde für dieses Stück gebraucht haben, denn langsam beginnt es zu dämmern. Ich schiebe mich den kleinen Abhang hinunter und komme nun schneller voran. Endlich erreiche ich das Wasser und strecke vorsichtig eine Hand hinein. Ich spüre nichts Ungewöhnliches, außer der angenehmen Kühle, die sich über meinem Arm ausbreitet und das Feuer, dass auf meiner Haut brennt, ein wenig löscht. Ich schiebe mich noch ein Stückchen weiter vor und strecke auch die andere Hand hinein. Erleichtert seufze ich auf. Ich forme mit meinen Händen eine Schale, schöpfe ein wenig Wasser und ziehe es zu meinem Gesicht. Ich rieche daran, und als ich nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen kann, will ich es schon trinken, doch ich erliege dem Drang, es mir ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Es tut unglaublich gut!

Ich forme die Schale erneut und wiederhole das ganze. Als ich die Erfrischung ein wenig genossen habe, nehme ich meine Hände erneut und tauche sie ins Wasser, um endlich meinen Durst zu stillen. Ich will sie gerade wieder herausheben, als ich aufschreie und mich schnell wieder zurückschiebe. Ich will zuerst meinen Augen nicht trauen, doch nach einem zweiten Mal hinsehen, bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe gerade den Kopf eines toten Rehs im Wasser gesehen. Ich nähere mich wieder vorsichtig dem Wasser und erkenne im ersten Licht des Morgens, den Körper des Tieres im Wasser. Das muss es gewesen sein, was ich gehört habe. Es ist vermutlich ins Wasser gefallen, als es, woran auch immer, gestorben ist. Aber was war es, das es getötet hat. Vielleicht wurde es von einem anderen Tier gerissen und ist dann hier hinein gestürzt. Die Aussicht Wasser zu trinken, indem ein totes Tier liegt, ist nicht gerade angenehm, aber es ist Wasser und genau das brauche ich jetzt. Ich schöpfe also erneut ein wenig Wasser, als mir die Pflanzen zu meiner Rechten auffallen. Sie sind verdorrt und schwarz. Sie sind tot. Tot. Ich blicke auf das Wasser in meinen Händen. Was wenn das Reh nicht an einer Verletzung gestorben ist? Ich blicke am Rand des Teiches entlang und sehe, dass alle anderen Pflanzen und Sträucher ebenfalls abgestorben sind. Selbst die Bäume in der direkten Umgebung haben weniger Blätter, als die anderen weiter weg. Ich blicke erneut auf das Wasser in meinen Händen. Und lasse es langsam zurück in den Teich fließen. Resigniert und wütend schiebe ich mich wieder zurück auf den Hang und drehe mich um, damit ich mich gegen ihn lehnen kann. Ich kann einen frustrierten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, obwohl meine Kehle danach in Flammen steht. Verzweifelt werfe ich den Kopf hin und her. Ich habe diese Qualen durchgestanden, nur um jetzt zu verdursten? Ich stöhne entnervt auf und schlage mit den Handflächen auf den Boden. Mir fehlt die Kraft irgendwo anders nach Wasser zu suchen. Also bleibe ich einfach hier liegen und ergebe mich wieder den Schmerzen.

Ein paar Mal schlafe ich ein und wache wieder auf, doch insgeheim hoffe ich darauf, dass es endlich vorbei ist. Gerade als ich mir überlege, ob ich nicht doch das Wasser aus dem Teich trinken soll, dann würde ich all dem ein Ende setzten, bemerke ich eine Bewegung über mir. Etwas glänzendes fliegt auf mich zu und blendet mich, da die Sonne sich in dem Ding spiegelt. Als es durch den Schatten eines Baumes fliegt, erkenne ich, was es ist. Ein Fallschirm. Er landet direkt neben mir und ich greife hastig danach. An dem Fallschirm ist eine Flasche befestigt. Hastig schraube ich sie auf. Sie enthält Wasser.

* * *

Bitte hinterlasst mir eine Review!

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Erst einmal entschuldige ich mich für die EXTREM große Zeitspanne zwischen diesem und dem letzen Kapitel! "Real life" hat sich immer wieder eingemischt und ich habe eine weitere Story in den Startlöchern, die sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat. Jedenfalls, hier haben wir den dritten Streich (und der vierte folgt hoffentlich bald). Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Mir gehört nichts!

* * *

Kapitel 3

Ich nehme ein paar Schritte Anlauf und springe über die Pfütze, die vor mir liegt. Ich erreiche ihr Ende nicht ganz und lande mit meiner Ferse im Matsch. Ich verliere die Balance, wedle wild mit den Armen, um nicht umzukippen und reiße mein anderes Bein nach hinten, um mich abzufangen. Natürlich lande ich mit dem Fuß direkt im dreckigen Wasser. Hervorragend. Ich ziehe ihn aus dem Schlamm, wobei ein lautes Schmatzen ertönt. Ich hebe den Fuß an und schüttle ihn kräftig, um die zähe braune Masse von meinem Schuh zu entfernen. Es nützt nicht viel. Na gut, dann werde ich ihn später mit Gras abputzen. Als ich meinen Fuß am Boden absetze, gibt es ein erneutes Schmatzen und ich spüre, wie Schlamm unter meinem Fuß hervor und aus dem Schuh herausquillt.

Obwohl es eine eklige Angelegenheit ist, muss ich doch zugeben, dass es sich lustig anfühlt. Nur zum Spaß beginne ich auf dem Bein zu hüpfen und grinse über das ganze Gesicht, als es noch mehr Schmatzen gibt. Als es langweilig wird, schultere ich den Beutel, den ich zu Boden habe fallen lassen und setze meinen Weg über die schlammige Straße fort. Plötzlich fängt es über mir an zu donnern, ich bleibe stehen und blicke hoch. Es anfängt über mir zu donnern, bleibe ich stehen und blicke hoch. Dunkelgraue Wolken ziehen sich über den Himmel und lassen keinen einzigen Sonnenstahl durch. Ich sehe einen kleinen Blitz in der Ferne und kurz darauf wird die Luft erneut von dem Grollen erschüttert. Es wird bald anfangen zu regnen. Ich sollte mich besser beeilen, wenn ich nicht klitschnass werden will.

Also falle ich in einen schnellen Trab und weiche den Leuten aus, die mir entgegen kommen, um noch rechtzeitig nach Hause zu gelangen bevor der Regen einsetzt. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum die Leute den Regen nicht mögen. Ich für meinen Teil liebe es, dem Donner zu lauschen und den Blitzen zuzuhören. Und wenn es wärmer ist, renne ich bei Regen hinaus, um die Regentropfen auf meiner Haut zu spüren.

Doch jetzt habe ich etwas zu erledigen und Mutter hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich beeilen. Marty ist krank und ich muss auf ihn aufpassen, während Mutter bei der Arbeit ist. Ich renne die Straße hinunter, auf das große, schäbig aussehende Gebäude zu, welches den Hob beherbergt. Es ist mit weißer Farbe bestrichen, die an manchen Stellen schon abblättert und auf dem Dach sind einige Löcher, die vor dem Wintereinbruch noch repariert werden müssen. Im Moment werden sie von weißen Plastikplanen bedeckt. Auf der großen Längsseite ist das Zeichen des Kapitols in Schwarz aufgepinselt. Mutter sagt immer, ich solle mich nicht zu oft dort aufhalten, doch ich mag es. Es gibt viele interessante Sachen dort und die Leute sind nett. Zumindest die meisten.

Ich erreiche die große Eingangstüre, öffne sie einen Spalt breit und schlüpfe hinein. Ein Schwall dicker, schwerer Luft strömt mir entgegen und ich schnuppere begeistert, als mich der Geruch von frischem Eintopf erreicht. Ich weiß genau von wo er herkommt. Sara macht ihn jeden Samstag. Und genau zu ihr muss ich. Ich beginne an den ganzen Tischen vorbei zu schlendern und betrachte neugierig, was auf ihnen liegt. Auf manchen wird Werkzeug verkauft, auf anderen Kleidung und auf manchen Geschirr. Die meisten Leute lächeln mir zu oder grüßen mich und erkundigen sich nach meinem kleinen Bruder oder meiner Mutter. Doch es gibt auch andere, die mich mit gereizter Stimme wegschicken, wenn ich zulange vor ihrem Stand stehen bleibe. Mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt sie zu ignorieren.

Ich zwänge mich noch zwischen einem Paar Tische hindurch und stehe endlich vor Saras Laden. In diesem Teil des Hobs werden ausschließlich Lebensmittel und Essen verkauft. Sara ist zuständig für die heißen Mahlzeiten und ihr Geschäft ist, wie immer, eines der meistbesuchten. Ich versuche mich durch die Menschen vor mir durchzudrängen, was gar nicht so einfach ist, da sie mich immer wieder auf die Seite schieben. Schließlich tut sich eine kleine Lücke auf und Sara erhascht einen Blick auf mich. Sie lächelt mich strahlend an und winkt mir zu. Sie sagt etwas zu den Leuten vor mir. Sie blicken sich zu mir um und machen mir dann Platz. Ich gehe zur Theke und versuche darüber zu schauen, als mich ein Mann hinter mir hochhebt und auf einen der Stühle setzt.

„So Kleiner."

Ich will mich schon zu ihm umdrehen, um ihm zu sagen, er solle mich nicht „Kleiner" nennen, als mich Sara anspricht. „Na Haymitch, hast du die Sachen, die dir deine Mutter für mich mitgegeben hat?" fragte sie mit ihrer freundlichen, warmen Stimme.

„Natürlich", sage ich bestimmt und überreiche ihr den Beutel. Sie dankt mir und zieht die Schnur auf. Sie wirft einen Blick hinein und beugt sich dann über die Theke, um mir einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Richte deiner Mutter bitte vielen Dank von mir aus!"

Ich wische mir die Wange und sage, dass ich es machen werde. Ich will schon aufstehen, und wieder gehen, doch Sara hält mich zurück. „Willst du eine Schüssel Eintopf?" Ich blicke sie an und sage schnell: „Aber ich habe kein Geld dabei."

Sie lacht und sieht mich mit ihren warmen, grauen Augen an. „Du weißt doch, dass du bei mir nichts bezahlen musst. Päckchenbringer zahlen nie etwas!"

Ich wiege kurz ihre Worte ab und nicke dann einmal kurz. Ihr Lächeln wird noch breiter und sie dreht sich um, um mir den Eintopf in eine Schale zu gießen. „Wie geht es denn dem kleinen Marty? Ist er immer noch erkältet?" fragt sie, den Rücken immer noch zu mir gerichtet.

„Ja. Er niest mich die ganze Zeit an!"

Sie lacht kurz auf. „Dann pass lieber auf, dass du dich nicht auch noch ansteckst!"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Ich stecke mich nie irgendwo an!"

Sie lacht noch mehr und dreht sich mit einer dampfenden Schlüssel von ihrem köstlichen Eintopf um. Sie stellt sie vor mir auf die Theke und legt einen Löffel daneben. Das Wasser läuft mir im Mund zusammen und ich beuge mich vor, um den herrlichen Duft noch stärker einzuatmen. Just in diesem Moment höre ich den Regen auf das Dach über uns prasseln. Ich blicke nach oben und dann zurück auf den Eintopf.

„Kann ich ihn auch da drüben essen?" Ich drehe mich um und zeige auf die Stelle, wo ein Brett in der Wand fehlt und man nach draußen sehen kann. Sara folgt meinem Finger, sieht dann mich an und nickt. „Aber natürlich. Bring mir einfach die Schüssel zurück, wenn du fertig bist."

Ich nehme Schüssel und Löffel und laufe vorsichtig auf den Spalt zu. „Guten Appetit!", ruft mir der Mann, der mich auf den Stuhl gehoben hat, nach.

Ich setze mich hin und lehne mich gegen eine Kiste, die direkt neben dem Spalt steht. Ich habe einen perfekten Blick nach draußen. Ich sehe ein paar Bäume und die Wiese neben der Straße. Dicke, schwere Tropfen klatschen auf den Boden. Ich nehme den Löffel in die rechte Hand und schiebe mir eine Portion in den Mund. Es ist köstlich. Eine wohlige Wärme breitet sich in meinem Körper aus, als ich den Bissen hinunterschlucke. Ein Blitz zuckt über den Himmel und nur Bruchteile später grollt es über mir. Ich lächle und schiebe mir gleich noch ein paar Löffel voll in den Mund.

Plötzlich bemerke ich eine Bewegung neben mir. Ich blicke auf und sehe ein Mädchen zu meiner rechten stehen. Sie blickt mich mit ihren grauen Augen einfach nur an. „Was willst du?" frage ich sie ungeduldig. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" fragt sie mich mit einer weichen, aber bestimmten Stimme. Ich mustere sie. Sie trägt schmutzige, ausgewaschene Hosen und ein viel zu kurzes Kleid, dass wohl einmal rot gewesen war. Sie trägt ausgelaufene Schuhe und dicke Wollsocken. Ihre langen braunen Haare sind mit einem Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. In ihren Händen hält sie einen Apfel. Sie ist etwa in meinem Alter.

„Und?" fragt sie ungeduldig.

Ich blicke sie noch einen Moment an, dann nicke ich langsam. Sie setzt sich neben mich und lehnt sich ebenfalls an die Kiste. Ich richte meinen Blick wieder angestrengt auf die Regentropfen draußen. Wir bleiben eine ganze Weile so sitzen. Das einzige, was ich von ihr höre, ist das schmatzen, wenn sie gerade einen weiteren Bissen von dem Apfel genommen hat. Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht war sie neu hier? Nein, das war unmöglich. Als sie ihren Apfel fertig gegessen hat, wirft sie das Kerngehäuse durch den Spalt auf die Straße. Plötzlich dreht sie sich zu mir um. „ Mein Name ist Jasmine."

Ich schiebe mir einen weiteren Löffel von dem Eintopf in den Mund und starre weiter nach draußen.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wie du heißt.", sagt sie mit einer eindringlichen Stimme.

„Haymitch", murmle ich und blicke sie kurz an, bevor ich weiter esse.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Haymitch!"

Ich sage nichts. Eine Weile vergeht, in der keiner von uns einen Ton von sich gibt.

„Warum redest du nicht mir?" fragt sie, jetzt schon etwas genervter.

„Weil ich esse!", brumme ich zurück.

„Ha! Aber jetzt hast du doch auch geredet!" Verblüfft sehe ich sie an.

„Ähm... Ja."

Sie sieht mich amüsiert an. „Nun, dann kannst du ja auch so mit mir reden."

Ich kratze die Schüssel aus und drehe mich zu ihr. „Also gut. Worüber willst du reden?"

„Du magst Gewitter.", sagt sie und zeigt mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf die Wolken am Himmel.

Ich sehe sie verblüfft an. „Ja. Woher weißt du das?"

„Na ja, die meisten Menschen verschwinden in ihren Häusern, wenn es gewittert. Aber du hast dich extra hier her gesetzt."

Ich blicke zuerst hinaus und dann zurück auf sie.

„Weißt du, nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dumm bin!"

Meine Augen werden noch größer. „Ich denke nicht, dass Mädchen dumm sind.", sage ich leise.

Sie blickt mich an und grinst. „Gut! Ich mag Gewitter nämlich auch! Wollen wir zusammen rausgehen?"

Ich blicke zur leeren Schlüssel auf meinem Schoß. „Ich muss heim. Mein kleiner Bruder ist krank."

Sie zuckt mit den Achseln. „Dann begleite ich dich eben."

Ich schaue sie prüfend an. „In Ordnung, aber du kannst nicht mit rein kommen!"

„Gut!" Sie steht auf und reicht mir die Hand. Ich zögere einen Moment, dann ergreife ich sie und ziehe mich hoch. Zusammen gehen wir zu Sara. Ich gebe ihr die Schüssel und bedanke mich.

„Jederzeit Haymitch", sagt sie lächelnd und gibt mir den leeren Beutel zurück. „Richte deiner Familie liebe Grüße von mir aus."

Ich versprach ihr, die Grüße zu übermitteln und gehe dann, Jasmine im Schlepptau, zur Eingangstüre. Als ich sie öffne, bläst uns ein kalter Windstoß entgegen. Jasmine lacht und rennt hinaus. Sie bleibt stehen und dreht sich mit ausgestreckten Armen im Regen. Ich warte einen kurzen Moment und leiste ihr dann Gesellschaft. Lachend und tobend rennen wir die Straße hinauf. Jedes mal, wenn ein Blitz über den Himmel zuckt, bleiben wir stehen, um ihn zu bestaunen. Obwohl ich sie nicht kenne, habe ich unglaublichen Spaß mit diesem Mädchen. Wir rutschen ein paar Mal im Schlamm aus, sodass wir beide ganz schmutzig werden, doch wir lachen jedes mal nur und rennen weiter. Wir genießen den Regen und plantschen durch die Pfützen hindurch.

Als wir schon fast bei meinem Haus angekommen sind, kommt uns plötzlich ein Ordnungshüter entgegen. Wir bremsen ab und wollen langsam an ihm vorbei gehen. Ich will schon die Hand zum freundlichen Gruß heben, als er auf mich zukommt und mich packt. Er schlingt seine starken Arme um meinen Bauch und hebt mich mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Ich schreie auf und will mich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch seine Arme sind wie Zangen. Er beginnt mich wegzutragen und nun schreit auch Jasmine auf. Sie rennt zu mir und will mir helfen, doch es nützt nichts. Dann kommen weitere Ordnungshüter und sie halten Jasmine fest und..._Moment! _Hier stimmt etwas nicht! Jasmine ist auf einmal älter. Sie blickt mir direkt in die Augen. Dann höre ich noch einmal ihre Schreie und bei dem letzten und schrillsten wache ich auf.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ich hole tief Luft und strecke meine Finger. Ich beiße mir auf die Innenseite meiner Wange, um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Ich lasse die Luft wieder aus meinen Lungen entweichen und während ich das tue, strecke ich die Finger. Das mache ich jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde und endlich scheint der Schmerz erträglicher zu werden. Nach der Schmetterlings-Attacke konnte ich mich zwar zum Teich schleppen, doch der Trieb endlich an Wasser zu gelangen dämpfte die Schmerzen in meinen Muskeln. Jetzt, da ich wieder etwas zu trinken habe und nicht mehr so ausgetrocknet bin, spüre ich sie nur allzu deutlich. Ich lasse die Hand sinken und hebe die andere. Ich starte denselben Vorgang aufs neue.

Ich kann nur schätzen, doch ich glaube ich habe ich habe zwei Nächte im Delirium verloren. An die eine kann ich mich wage erinnern. An die Hymne und die Bilder über meinem Kopf. Danach erinnere ich mich an vereinzeltes Sonnenlicht, das auf meiner Haut brannte. In der zweiten Nacht bin ich gegen Tagesanbruch aufgewacht und konnte wieder einigermaßen klar denken. Jetzt ist es früher Nachmittag und ich liege an einen Baum gelehnt, neben dem Teich und versuche die normalen Bewegungen meiner Glieder wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ich habe, nachdem ich das Wasser erhalten hatte, mich der Müdigkeit ergeben und wohl noch ein paar Stunden geschlafen, bevor mich dieser Traum unsanft in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Die ganze Zeit über versuche ich schon zu verstehen, warum mir das Wasser geschickt wurde. Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn. Ich habe keine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten bei den Trainingseinheiten gezeigt und auch nur eine mittelmäßige Note erhalten. Ich habe mich weder mit anderen Tributen gemessen, noch eine andere herausragende Leistung in der Arena gezeigt. Das einzige, was ich bisher fertig gebracht habe, ist von einem Hang zustürzen und mich von Schmetterlingen fast umbringen zulassen. Wer würde also so viel Geld an mich verschwenden. Oder habe ich mit meinem Interview so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen, dass sie mir einfach nur etwas länger zusehen wollen? Vermutlich war es das. Nun ja, egal was es ist, es hat mir das Leben gerettet, also sollte ich vermutlich nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken und stattdessen besser aufpassen. Wenn ich dieses Spiel, was auch immer es sein mag, versuche weiterzuspielen, kann ich mich vielleicht noch ein wenig länger am Leben halten.

Als die Schmerzen in der Hand nachlassen, lasse ich auch sie sinken und ziehe langsam mein linkes Bein an. Dann mein rechtes. Dann strecke ich sie wieder. Es ist unglaublich anstrengend und es fühlt sich an, als ob meine Muskeln mit jeder Bewegung erneut krampfen, doch ich weiß, dass es mit der Zeit besser werden würde. Ich spüre die Einstiche, wo die Schmetterlinge mich erwischt haben nun ganz deutlich. Ich habe den Stich auf meinem Arm untersucht und es sah beunruhigend aus, wie eine übergroße blutrote Beule. Von dem Stich weg verlaufen venen-artige, dunkelrote Linien. Sie sind ungefähr fünf Zentimeter lang und heben sich leicht von der Haut ab. Den Stich zu berühren ist unglaublich schmerzhaft, deshalb versuche ich, auch an die anderen nicht versehentlich zu stoßen. Ich wiederhole noch ein paar mal die Bewegung meiner Beine, dann muss ich eine Pause machen, da es unerträglich wird. Ich gebe mir zwei Minuten, dann beginne ich von neuem. Es ist der Zeitdruck, der mich weitermachen lässt. Ich bin viel zulange an der selben Stelle gewesen. Es wird Zeit weiter zugehen.

Als ich spüre, wie sich meine Muskeln langsam entspannen, atme ich erleichtert auf. Das ist mehr, als ich mir erhofft hatte. Meine schlimmste Befürchtung war, dass das Gift auf Zeit eine lähmende Wirkung hat. Zum Glück, scheint dies nicht der Fall zu sein. Ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen den knorrigen Baumstamm und blicke in den Himmel. Seit dem ich aufgewacht bin, haben sich ein paar Wolken zusammengezogen und die Sonne blitzt nur noch vereinzelt hervor. Ich träume ein wenig weg. Meine Gedanken schweifen zu dem Traum, den ich hatte. Es war der Tag, an dem ich Jasmine kennenlernte. Ich war damals elf, genau wie sie. Seit diesem Tag waren wir Freunde.

Wir hatten so viele Gemeinsamkeiten, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. Wir liebten beide den Regen, hatten keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, sondern mochten sie vielmehr, da man nachts die Sterne sehen konnte. Frisches Obst war uns am liebsten, den es schmeckte nach Leben. Unser Lieblingstier war der Fuchs, da er schlau und gerissen ist und noch so viele weitere Dinge. Doch der Traum endete falsch. In Wirklichkeit liefen Jasmine und ich bis zu meinem Haus und verabredeten uns für den nächsten Tag an einem kleinen Baumstumpf. Wie sehr ich mir diese Zeit zurückwünsche. Die Zeit in der wir noch keine Angst vor den Spielen haben mussten. Tja. Ironischerweise liege ich jetzt hier, mitten in der Arena, mit blutrünstigen Gegnern und stechenden Schmetterlingen. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss schmunzeln. Diese ganze Situation ist äußerst makaber.

Ich beobachte, wie ein paar Vögel vorüberziehen und seufze dann auf. Ich muss weiter. So gerne ich noch ein wenig in meinen Erinnerungen schwelgen würde, aber mit jeder Minute steigt die Möglichkeit gefunden zu werden.

Zähneknirschend ziehe ich die Beine ein weiteres mal an, um zu prüfen, ob ich sie einigermaßen bewegen kann. Es geht. Zwar nicht schmerzfrei, aber es geht. Ich nehme die Flasche und befestige sie an meinem Gürtel. Ich beginne mich aufzusetzen und dann langsam aufzustehen. Als ich wieder auf zwei Beinen stehe, drohe ich umzukippen, doch ich kann mich rechtzeitig am Baumstamm abfangen. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles und mir wird kurz schwarz vor den Augen. Als die Umgebung aufhört sich zu drehen, lehne ich mich gegen den Stamm und bleibe für eine Minute so stehen. Nun, das war schon mal ein Anfang. Ich atme zitternd ein und setze vorsichtig einen Schritt vorwärts. Ich gebe einen Laut von mir, der fast wie das Quieken eines Schweines klingt, doch ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Das Gefühl, das durch meine Beine schießt, würde man nicht gerade als angenehm bezeichnen. Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich gerade zwanzig Kilometer gerannt wäre. Meine Muskeln brennen wie Feuer. Da werde ich wohl durch müssen. Ich gehe noch ein paar Schritte. Sie sind auch nicht gerade erträglicher, also werde ich nicht auf schnelle Besserung hoffen.

Mein erstes Anliegen wird sein, den Rucksack und die Waffen wiederzufinden. Ich weiß noch ungefähr aus welcher Richtung ich gekommen bin, also wende ich mich nach rechts und laufe langsam los. Ich bin keine zweihundert Meter gegangen, als ich etwas rotes am Boden liegen sehe. Ich bleibe stehen und mustere es genauer. Es ist einer der Schmetterlinge. Tot. Einer seiner Flügel ist zur Hälfte abgerissen und der andere sieht sehr zerknittert aus. Ich blicke ihn ausdruckslos an. Dann trete ich mich meinem rechten Fuß hart auf ihn und gehe ohne einen weiteren Blick nach unten weiter. Diese verdammten Viecher. Niemand kriegt mich so schnell wieder in die nähe von diesen Dingern.

Ich gehe immer weiter in die Richtung wo Lichtung liegt und mit jeder Minute werde ich nervöser. Was, wenn ich meinen Rucksack nicht wiederfinde? Es wäre fatal, da sich in ihm mein einziges Proviant befindet. In diesem Zustand ist Jagen so gut wie keine Option und ich habe seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Ich habe zwar noch immer die Wasserflasche bei mir, doch sie ist auch schon wieder zur Hälfte geleert. Und keiner kann sich so lange nur von Wasser ernähren. Ich muss mich einen Moment ausruhen und stütze mich an einem dicken Baum ab. Ich bin noch immer gute fünfhundert Meter von der Lichtung entfernt.

Die Bäume hier sehen anders aus. Es sind nun mehr Laub-, als Nadelbäume und der Boden ist mit dichten Gras und Moos bewachsen. Ich habe diese Veränderung nicht bemerkt, nicht bis jetzt, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet. Bin ich nicht mehr in der Bergregion? Bin ich meinem Ziel näher? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich nehme die Wasserflasche und trinke ein paar Schlucke. Die Muskeln in meinem Körper fühlen sich nicht wirklich besser an, aber zumindest kann ich wieder schmerzfrei atmen. Ich verschließe die Flasche wieder und gehe weiter.

Ich komme nur langsam voran, da meine Beine kein schnelleres Tempo zulassen und ich den Boden genau absuchen muss. Ich will auf keines meiner Utensilien verzichten. Doch als ich die Lichtung schon langsam erkennen kann, macht sich Verzweiflung in meiner Brust breit. Was, wenn die Sachen weg sind? Was, wenn sie ein anderer Tribut genommen hat? Selbst mein Verstand kann mir in einer solchen Lage nicht helfen. Ich versuche fieberhaft mir nichts anmerken zulassen. Die Spielmacher und Sponsoren dürfen auf keinen Fall sehen, dass die Situation mich langsam fertig macht. In diesem Moment stolpere ich und knalle mit meinen Knien auf den Boden. Diesmal kann ich das Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und keuche ein paar mal. Elektrisierende, schmerzende Blitze strömen von meinen Knien aus durch meine Beine und lassen meine Muskeln krampfen. Mit Mühe halte ich mich in der knienden Position und stütze mich zusätzlich noch mit meinen Händen ab. _Hören diese Schmerzen denn nie auf? _

Als das Zucken langsam abebbt, drehe ich mich um, um nachzusehen, über was ich gestolpert bin. Und als ich es erblicke, traue ich meinen Augen kaum. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und lache kurz auf, als meine schwitzenden Finger den kühlen Schaft des Speeres umfassen. Da liegt er. Unversehrt und, wie es scheint, unberührt. Er ist an manchen Stellen dreckverschmiert und an der Spitze kann man ein paar zerfetzte Schmetterlinge kleben sehen. Ich muss wohl mit ihm um mich geschlagen haben, als ich vor dem angreifenden Schwarm geflohen bin. Ich nehme ihn vor mich und putze ihn am Gras ab. Die Schmetterlinge erweisen sich als hartnäckig. Sie wollen einfach nicht abgehen. Ich sehe mir die Spitze genauer an und sehe, dass eine merkwürdige, goldgelbe Flüssigkeit an den Faltern klebt. Sie glitzert und schillert im Sonnenlicht. Ich vermute, es ist das Gift von diesen Biestern.

Ich setzte mich auf meine Unterschenkel und hebe ein Blatt vom Boden auf. Ich lege es um die Speerspitze und schiebe die eklige Masse mitsamt den roten Flügeln herunter. Ich schmeiße das Blatt weit von mir und versuche abermals die Spitze am Gras noch ein wenig mehr zu säubern. Diesmal mir etwas mehr Erfolg. Ich traue mich zwar immer noch nicht, die Spitze anzufassen, doch zumindest ist sie fast ganz sauber. Ich nehme den Speer in meine rechte Hand und blicke mich um. Wenn der Speer hier lag, können die anderen Sachen nicht weit sein. Doch wie es aussieht, liegt in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung nichts. Ich drehe mich ein weiteres mal um, um mir sicher zu sein, als ich ein Knacken höre. Blitzschnell drehe ich mich zurück und hebe den Speer. Ich warte einige Sekunden, dann, ein weiteres Knacken, diesmal etwas näher.

Hektisch blicke ich in die Richtung der Geräuschquelle, doch kann nichts ausmachen. Ich lausche genauer. Und erstarre. Es sind Schritte. Schnelle Schritte und sie kommen direkt auf mich zu. Ich spüre wie das Adrenalin durch meinen Körper schießt und den Schmerz in meinem Körper überdeckt. Innerhalb kurzer Augenblicke schaffe ich es auf die Beine zu kommen und sehe mich um. Es gibt keinen geeigneten Baumstamm hinter dem ich mich verstecken könnte. Alle die dick genug sind, stehen zu weit weg. Es gibt weder Büsche, die groß genug wären, noch Gruben im Boden. _Verdammt!_ Bleiben zwei Möglichkeiten: rennen, in meinem jetzigen Zustand nicht die beste Idee, oder kämpfen, was auch nicht besser ist. Fieberhaft versuche ich einen Ausweg zu finden, doch es ist schon zu spät. Die Schritte kommen näher.

Ich kann zwischen den Bäumen in einiger Entfernung eine Gestalt erkennen. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen und ich spüre erste Schweißtropfen über meine Stirn kullern. Ich umgreife den Speer mit beiden Händen und stelle mich kerzengerade hin. Ich atme unregelmäßig. Mir schießen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. In Bruchteilen einer Sekunde stelle ich mir den bevorstehenden Kampf vor. Blut. Schmerz. Ich bekomme kaum noch Luft, so angespannt bin ich. Ich blicke mich noch einmal kurz um. Aber natürlich wird keine Hilfe kommen. Ich sehe eine Bewegung direkt vor mir und drehe mich wieder um. Da steht er. Ein Junge. Ich halte den Atem an. Er steht nur da und sieht mich an. Er ist noch jung. Vielleicht Anfang dreizehn. Eine dicke rote Schramme zieht sich quer über sein Gesicht und in seinen blonden Locken klebt Schmutz und Blut. So wie es aussieht trägt er keine Waffen bei sich. Er trägt nur ein T-Shirt und seine Arme sind mir Schrammen und blauen Flecken bedeckt. Er bleibt nur wie angewurzelt stehen, genau wie ich und mustert mich. Ganz langsam wandern seine Augen auf den Speer in meinen Händen und in seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich die gleiche Panik, die ich noch vor Sekunden verspürt habe.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, dreht er sich um und rennt. Ic bin im ersten Moment zu verblüfft, um zu kapieren, dass er geradewegs auf die Lichtung zu rennt. Ich mache ein paar Schritte vorwärts und will ihm schon nachrufen, er solle stehenbleiben doch... Ich schließe meinen Mund wieder. Ich höre seinen keuchenden Atem und seine hastigen Schritte auf dem Waldboden. Ich schließe die Augen, denn ich weiß, was als nächstes kommen wird. Und ich muss nicht lange warten. Ein grauenvoller Schrei durchzuckt die Stille. Er hallt in den Bäumen wider und verklingt. Gleich darauf folgt ein zweiter, dann ein dritter. Er schreit um Hilfe. Die Klänge lassen das Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren und meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Der Junge schreit sich die Seele aus dem Leib und mit jeder Sekunde wird seine Stimme mehr von Panik durchtränkt. Er schreit bis seine Stimme nur noch ein heiseres Röcheln ist. Verbittert blicke ich zu Boden. _Es war nur ein Junge..._

Langsam beginne ich in die Richtung der Lichtung zu laufen, darauf bedacht, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Ich lausche, doch ich kann von ihm nur noch ein wimmerndes Stöhnen vernehmen. Es dauert nicht lange bis ich den Rand der Richtung erreiche, den Speer immer noch in beiden Händen. Ich achte darauf, auf keinen Fall einen Fuß über die Baumgrenze zu setzten. Ich blicke zu Himmel, wo ich einige vereinzelte Schmetterlinge entdecke. Ich runzle die Stirn und blicke wieder zu Boden. Ich versuche zwischen den hohen Gräsern etwas erkennen zu können und wandere ein paar Schritte weiter nach links, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben. Da. Der Körper des Jungen merkwürdig verkrümmt am Boden liegend. Ich sehe seine schwere Atmung und kann ein leises Keuchen vernehmen. Er ist noch nicht ohnmächtig, wird es aber vermutlich jede Sekunde werden. Er ist überhaupt nicht mehr als Mensch zu erkennen. Jedes bisschen Fleisch ist zugeschwollen und rot, seine Arme sein Gesicht, seine Beine, alles. Überall auf dem platt getretenen Gras neben ihm liegen rote, tote Schmetterlinge.

Plötzlich bewegt er sich und dreht sich in meine Richtung. Sein linker Arm fällt auf dem Boden und zeigt in meine Richtung. Er blickt zu mir, zumindest vermute ich das, da ich seine Augen unter dem grauenvoll aussehenden Fleisch nicht erkennen kann. Ein gequältes Stöhnen dringt an meine Ohren. Mir kommt es vor, als würde er Worte formen wollen, doch es ist unmöglich ihn zu verstehen. Ich runzle die Stirn und schlucke, wobei meine trockene Kehle schmerzt. Ich kann ihm nicht helfen... Und sollte ihm nicht helfen. Dieser Junge ist sowieso dem Tod geweiht. Ohne jegliche Verpflegung, ohne Waffen und in dieser Verfassung. Er wird keine zwei Tage überleben. Das einzige was ich machen könnte, wäre sein Leid zu linder, aber ich wage es nicht, einen Schritt auf diese Wiese zu setzen. Und dennoch... Ich habe ihn nicht aufgehalten. _Ich hätte ihn warnen können. Doch was dann? Letztendlich sind und bleiben wir Gegner. Sterben müssen wir alle. Fast alle. _

Diese Gedanken von Vorwürfen verschwinden aus meinem Kopf, als ich hinter dem Jungen etwas entdecke. Etwas, was mein Herz einen Hüpfer machen lässt. Mein Rucksack. Er liegt keine fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt. Es sind nur ca. fünfzehn Meter von hier bis zu dem Beutel. Doch wie zur Hölle soll ich dort hin gelangen, ohne wieder von diesen Biestern angegriffen zu werden? Ich blicke zurück zu dem nun reglosen Körper am Boden. Aus irgendeinem Grund haben die Schmetterlinge von ihm abgelassen, nur warum?

„KNALL!"

Ich zucke zusammen und stolpere nach hinten. Ich falle und lande unsanft auf meinem Steißbein. Im ersten Moment realisiere ich nicht, was gerade passiert ist, doch dann dämmert es mir. Der Junge ist tot. Die Schmetterlinge müssen ihn umgebracht haben und der Knall stammte von seiner Kanone. Zuerst bleibe ich einfach nur sitzen und versuche zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen ist, als mir ein Einfall kommt. Jeden Moment wird ein Hovercraft auftauchen, um den Körper des Jungen aufzusammeln und ihn zum Kapitol zurück zu bringen. Wenn das Luftfahrzeug auftaucht, werden die Schmetterlinge es sicher nicht wagen mich anzugreifen. Es ist zwar nur eine Theorie, aber es ist besser als nichts. Ich rapple mich auf und stelle mich wieder an den Rand der Lichtung. Ich nehme den Speer in meine linke Hand und warte.

Was, wenn es nicht klappen sollte? Was, wenn sie wieder angreifen? Es ist ein gewagter Plan, aber ich muss es versuchen. Ohne meinen Rucksack bin ich so gut wie verloren. Ich muss den richtigen Moment abwarten, und ich muss schnell sein.

Und schon merke ich, wie der Wald um mich herum still wird. Totenstill. Die Vögel verstummen und selbst die Insekten scheinen zu verschwinden. Und dann sehe ich den Schatten hinter mir. Er bewegt sich auf mich zu. Kurz darauf taucht das Hovercraft genau über meinem Kopf auf. Absolut lautlos gleitet das schwarz-graue Gefährt durch die Luft. Es gleitet bis über den Körper des Jungen und verharrt dann. Das ist der Moment auf den ich gewartet habe. Ohne einen weiteren Moment zu zögern renne ich los. Nur mit ein paar Schritten erreiche ich den Toten. Ich springe über ihn hinweg und sprinte zu dem Rucksack. Ich schnappe mir einen Träger, reiße ihn an mich und drehe mich um, um zurück zu rennen. Mit Entsetzen sehe ich, dass sich der stählerne Greifarm schon herabgesenkt hat und den toten Körper umklammert. Ich wäre beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen und kann im letzten Moment noch ausweichen. Doch ich rutsche auf dem platten Gras aus und falle auf meine rechte Seite. Und sehe Schmetterlinge am Boden vor mir. Panisch versuche ich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und als ich es endlich geschafft habe, stolpere ich die letzten Meter zurück in den schützenden Wald.

Ich renne noch ungefähr hundert Meter, dann machen meine Beine nicht mehr mit. Ich falle auf die Knie und halte mir keuchend die Hüfte. Es sticht bei jedem Atemzug und meine Lungen fühlen sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment explodieren. Ich krabble zu einem nahegelegenen, umgestürzten Baumstamm und lehne mich dagegen. Ich lege den Speer auf den Boden neben mir und ziehe den Rucksack zu mir. Bis auf ein wenig Schmutz ist er unversehrt geblieben. Ich öffne ihn und hole das Säckchen mit Trockenfleisch und die Wasserflasche heraus. Ich öffne die Flasche zuerst und leere sie mit wenigen großen Schlucken. Ich seufze erleichtert, und verstaue sie wieder. Dann nehme ich das Päckchen zur Hand und schnüre es mit zitternden Fingern auf. Ich schiebe mir zwei Streifen nacheinander in den Mund, zwinge mich aber langsam und sorgfältig zu kauen.

Als ich das Fleisch verdrückt habe schnappe ich mir einen von den Riegeln und reiße gierig die Verpackung auf. In weniger als einer Minute war auch der in meinem Mund verschwunden. Seufzend lehne ich meinen Kopf gegen den Stamm und schließe die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühle ich mich besser.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem kann ich mich ausruhen. Ich habe etwas Proviant, ich habe Waffen, um mich im Notfall verteidigen zu können. Doch in diesem Moment der Ruhe, der Erholung, fängt die Erde an zu beben.

* * *

_TBC_

Bitte, bitte, hinterlasst mir eine Review und lasst mich wissen, wie ihr es fandet!

(Zu guter Letzt, noch einmal ein DICKES Dankeschön an meinen Korrekturengel, der dieses Mal eine besonders harte Zeit mit mir hatte!)


End file.
